Love is Complected
by Crystal Tsuyoshi
Summary: It's been a few months since Monsters finally rejoined life on the surface. Things should be made of happiness and bliss. But that's hard when your mind is filled with nightmares of lives long since pasted. And loves you wish to speak aloud yet fear rejection. Life is hard at times. But love? Now that's complicated. Yet oh so worth the rewards.
1. Skeleton Kisses

Nearly three months had gone by since we monsters had earned our freedom. It should have been rather easy to just enjoy everything. But uh, when you expect everything you have to suddenly vanish...it made relaxing a bit hard.

At least everyone was happy. Couldn't get much better honestly. Actually...that was a lie. One of the biggest ones I ever dared to say or think. Frisk could have at least told me when she was going to reset. Sure no one else would remember when things went back to the start.

...And then there was me.

Frisk knew I wouldn't totally forget. Hell she was probably the only one who even had any idea as to what some of my nightmares were about. So then why was she doing this to me? It was like torture I swear. Suppose asking her was always a choice. But it always felt like I was interrupting something big going on in her life when I attempted.

So guess I would just wait patiently for the inevitable to happen.

"Seat taken?"

Her voice snapped me back to the present. She had this gentle smile on her soft looking lips. My head shook for an answer. Frisk turned her attention to the horizon in an attempt to see if perhaps something had captured my attention this entire time. Unknown to her this allowed me a long moment to just take in the sight of her. God she looked really good with her hair pulled back like that.

Never before had I ever considered a ponytail to be a tease. Until now that is. Seeing it brush against her skin made me a bit jealous. After all I couldn't help but wonder how soft that skin might be under my bony finger. Or the sounds she'd make if I dragged my tongue over the nape of her neck. Wait, how long had she been looking at me for?

Rather than worry about it I chose to simple flash her a grin and motion for her to sit next to me.

"I don't see no BODY so I guess you're in the clear."

"Damn it walked into that one. Heh." She produced a glass bottle from under her tank top. "Here. Just don't tell mom I slipped it to you."

"Kid your secret's safe with me."

"So...everything good? You've been out here a few hours. I know it's most likely nothing but well, consider me worried is all Sans."

Heh, that was so like her. Always fretting over everyone else in the house. Made it a little hard to hide things from her. She knew us too damn well.

"Na I'm fine."

"Sans."

"Hm?" I glanced over while twisting the cap off my drink.

 **'PLEASE DON'T LIE.'**

She used her hands to speak to me. I just waved it off with another smile. But this time I didn't get the chance to say anything. Her hands captured mine, tenderly. Frisk was careful about where she put the glass bottle. Felt my face reflect my confusion as she did. This hadn't ever happened before.

And suddenly her own hands were using mine to form the works she wanted to say to me.

 **'IT HURTS ME TO SEE YOU LIKE SANS. PLEASE, DON'T SHUT ME OUT.'**

"..."

Had to give her props. She'd figured out a way to speak not only silently but in a way I couldn't ignore even if I wanted to. I also couldn't just leave at the blink of an eye. Seems all her bases were really covered this time. But the subject in question...couldn't just be talked about in the open so carelessly.

So it just boiled down to an uncomfortably long silence between us. All I found myself able to do was look at my hands which were currently in my lap. Her hands they'd been so...Soft. Would the skin over her shoulders and neck be this way? Maybe it was softer. If that was possible.

"Should we go to the hill and stargaze?"

A nod was my answer. Frisk offered me her hand and together we walked towards the large hill. Couldn't have been more than a five minute walk away from the house or so. Made it a perfect place to just sit and relax during the day. Or set up a spot to camp at night. And the incline wasn't even that bad so I didn't mind the short walk.

"I never thanked you for our two dates." Frisk said after we were out of ear shot of the house.

"D-dates?! What? When?" My heart nearly must have doubled in speed.

"Sans, like it or not I'm pretty sure you asking a girl out to have something to eat with you – which you did twice – is a date to some degree."

"W-we just hung out!" My face blasting bright blue now.

"It's okay Sans no need to be shy. You were a perfect gentleman. Can't wait for our third date."

That was all I could take. My hood was yanked over my face to muffle the sounds I was currently making. Wish I knew what to call them aside from sounding like I was just flubbing for something to say. Hated how easily she could fluster me sometimes. Though she did have a small point, to others it would seem like I'd taken her on a date. Which didn't help my current state of being.

Thankfully she was patient with me. Carried me the rest of the way too. Meant I was given enough time to sort myself out. But that didn't stop the heat which settled primarily in my face.

I felt the grass cushion us as she placed me between her legs. What was I a baby now? Gently her hands worked the hood off my face. With it gone the night sky was open to my viewing pleasure. Don't think I'd get over how amazing this sight was for some years. After all my whole life had been spent underground. Our form of stars couldn't even hold a candle to these ones.

When Frisk just started to sing I could hardly believe it was happening. But there it was. A lovely delicate melody just flowing into the night air. Like a silk ribbon being brushed against my face. The tornado of worries and stress which had run so wildly through my mind began to die down. Felt nice to be this relaxed again.

Like I...I could...could just slip into the deepest sleep I'd ever had...

* * *

 _There was a sudden warmth that washed over me as I slowly started to come to. Birds were chirping ever so softly. And the smell of flowers tickled my nose ever so slightly while I lifted my head up. Must have fallen asleep on the floor and didn't even realize it. Rubbing the last bits of slumber from my eyes I briefly wondered how long I'd been asleep. The sight before me was one I should have expected yet felt foolish for even being remotely surprised at._

 _Gold and red tiling checkered the floor before me. Seems a large stone pillar had served as my back support. For a long moment I just sat there uncertain as what to do. Because deep down I'd known this had been coming. That much had been obvious. And yet..._

 _Ah forget it. No point in getting worked up over what clearly had already been done. Besides if I was here it meant she was close. Might as well get into position. Kid would be here at any moment. Like now._

 _Funny I didn't recall her footsteps sounding so...heavy last time. Nor was there a massive chill in the air. Or a feeling of dread setting deep in my bones. This wasn't right. Frisk was harmless. Granted she had a hell of a left hook but she avoided using it._

 _So then what was with these feelings?_

" _Asleep on the job?" A mocking laugh rippled through the air. "Well this explains how come your brother died so easily now doesn't it?"_

 _Oh. Shit._

 _My sneaker covered feet scrabbled against the tiled floor. I couldn't be sitting down, not now, not with that monster so damn close to me! Hadn't he gotten board yet? Try as I might to regain some sense of control over my emotions it was pointless. This kid – no this fucking monster – was the one thing which had killed me. And not just once._

 _Oh no. That would have been too kind coming from him. Almost merciful in fact. I had lost count at eight. By that time I'd been too broken to want to fight back. All I'd done was just run._

" _Where is Frisk?" My own fears had to be suppressed, for her sake._

" _Frisk? I don't know a Frisk. But I know a cowardly comedic skeleton. Perhaps you've seen him?" The footsteps drew closer. One at a time with an agonizingly slowness to them. "About five feet high. Wears a blue jacket, a white shirt under it. Some slippers – though I suppose they could be sneakers now – and he has this stupid red RAG around his neck."_

 _My own hand flew up to my neck. Sure enough there it was. Papyrus' scarf wrapped firmly around me only confirmed what my mind had silently been dreading. But this made another question come to mind. If he was here with me where was Frisk? Realizing that she very well could have been one of the countless victims of his murdering spree all my fears vanished completely._

 _Replaced with an unchecked rage my heart and head flew into a blur. Nothing mattered except for beating this punk's face right into the marbled floor. One for each friend he had killed. Thrice for Papyrus. Five for me. And a few more for Frisk._

 _Everything was going to be fine. He would die. And I'd walk out of here to find Frisk. No way I was going to loose her and my brother all at once. She could reset and everything would be fine once again. Just had to stay focused on this abomination of a Human._

 _But that damn determination of his. And knowing my attack patterns. It all worked against me. Every second I had less and less magic to use. Not to mention my body was starting to become heavy like a brick. Damn it he was relentless!_

" _Just DIE!"_

 _It was an order he shouted at me boiling with every last drop of determination he had. I'd run out of steam. My magic was too low to rely on even a simple attack for protection. And now my back was against the wall. This was going to hurt. We both knew that._

 _And just before the damn thing could hit me someone else took the blow for me. All I saw was the movement before hands slammed into the stone pillar above my shoulders. A set of mismatched eyes looked down at me. One a normal emerald green hue, the other glowing a vivid purple as smoke wafted from it. Then a smile stretched over the face of the young woman I knew so well._

 _I'm not sure how long everything about the sight before me took to set in. But when it had finally processed in my head I realized several things. The first was that the sound of Human flesh being sliced apart by a knife was one of the most terrifying things I'd ever heard. Second was that Frisk had taken a killing blow which should have been meant for now. And because of that she now had this massive bleeding gash in the middle of her chest. Despite all the crimson which splattered onto me the kid still managed a smile._

" _...Love you..." She whispered._

 _No sooner had they left her lips did her soul simply shatter. Corpse still cooling she toppled into the ruble littered floor in front of me._

 _Oh god no. Please don't take her from me. It was like my heart had just be smashed to a million tiny bits. This was just as painful as loosing Papyrus. Yet the pain echoed through out my heart in a different way than it had with my brother. She just...just couldn't be gone!_

" _Frisk..."_

 _It was like I hoped calling her name would just instantly wake her up. Like this was all some sort of horrific mistake. Or one messed up prank. But she just lay there smile on her face refusing to get up. Denial set in rather quickly since I found myself shaking her. She just couldn't be dead not now._

" _How sweet." He stepped up to me again. "How about you join her?"_

 _As my gaze turned up to meet his the blade of the still warm weapon plunged into my left eye socket._

* * *

I felt the scream of crippling pain rip it self from my throat in the same instance my hands flew up to cover my face. A heavy weight suddenly settled upon my body as my body thrashed about wildly. God it felt like a fire or something was just writhing around my socket. For several seconds whatever had pinned me down struggled with me. Their hands couldn't get a solid grip on my face I made sure of that. Not with the fear of a knife being plunged into me again still lingering in my mind.

"San! Hey it's me! You're safe I promise to you."

"F-Frisk?"

A dream? No. A nightmare. Honestly I shouldn't have been shocked by them by now. But that had been the first time Frisk had ever been in that dream. Normally ones with her were a lot...happier.

I felt like a fool for not realizing it was a dream sooner. Frisk, saying she loved me? Yeah. Only in my dreams. Kid could have any good looking Human she wanted. And I was a Monster.

It was no brainer on who she'd choose.

Upon realizing that I was in fact fully awake Frisk relaxed some. Let go of my shoulders so she could sit back. The look of concern wasn't hard to miss in her eyes. Just what had she heard I wondered silently. For a bit we just sat there the two of us. Me under her flat on my back. Her at pelvis level a mixed look of pain and worry on her face.

"Sans. What did you want to ask me back at home."

"...Heh this again? Told you it was nothing." I bluffed.

"Right...just like the dreams I have about me stabbing Papyrus and you are nothing?"

My eyes blinked at her slightly taken back. How had she even been having those dreams? She wasn't anything like the first Human who came down. Or the second. They had both been boys but...she clearly wasn't. This complicated things a bit more than I'd have liked.

Right. No more lies.

"Alright." I gave a deep sigh. "You got me kiddo. Something has been eating at me a bit."

"Sans you shouldn't ever be worried about talking to me."

"Then why are you holding off on resetting?" My voice lashed out with all my mixed pain and anger.

"W-what?" Frisk blinked at my question. "Re...reset? Wait are you serious?"

"Kid I can't keep fighting this." My entire body shook lightly under her from all this. "I need to...to know when you plan on resetting."

"...Sans..."

"You know what'll happen. Everyone will forget, they go back to zero l-like nothing ever even happened." I smiled around the tears I felt threatening to blind me.

"...Sans."

"But that's fine. They get to enjoy their happy ending. And then they don't have worry about things when It all starts over again right? But...but then there's me. You know I won't just forget Frisk."

"SANS! Listen to me!" She snapped cupping my face in her hands.

"Please, Frisk...I just want to know when. Can you tell me that much?"

Her thumbs cleared the tears from my eyes, then locked my sight with hers. An unreadable expression crossed her face.

"Never." She answered.

"...What?"

"I'm never going to reset again Sans. Never. Ever."

"But...but what about your eye?"

"What about my eye?" Frisk almost sounded offended.

"Don't you want to fix it?"

"Sans do you really think I'm so shallow that I'd undo everything just because of how I look?"

"Well no but..."

"Can just I remind you I was the one who was stupid enough to drink an unlabeled can from a refrigerator in Alphys' lab before asking if it was alright?" Frisk just shook her head. "It was my fault. No sense in punishing everyone for my silly mistake right? Besides I've grown rather attached to it."

"N-no more resets?"

"Ever. Cross my heart Sans." An x was made over her heart. "I just...I can't stand the thought of sending the _one_ I love forget me. Especially when I'm pretty sure he has everything he's ever wanted right here and now. Right?"

"...One you love?"

"Ones! As in plural!" Instantly her face turned the darkest red I've ever seen it.

"No I'm pretty sure you meant one."

"You must be delirious from not sleeping well. It's okay though I forgive you."

Frisk got off me in order to start heading back home. Call it stupid or maybe just a spark of insanity but I didn't let her. With a whistle she turned around quirking a brow to look at me curious as to what I might want from her. As skilled as she was in running around and dodging it was impossible to fight against blue magic you weren't expecting. It wasn't going to hurt her, just enough to bring her to the ground.

Made a cute little sound when she flopped over too. Though as to be expected she was less than pleased with me. Especially since I didn't let up on the magic as I got closer to her. Had to give her props though. She managed to struggle to her knees.

"Alright look I'll be quick with this so neither of us embarrass ourselves. Kid how long have we known each other?"

"D-do you really not remember?"

"I do. Just asking you so you can remember."

"Sans I was 12 when I went to Snowdin I'm almost seventeen now. You do th' math." she huffed. "A-and let me go too!"

"Promise you'll stay here and talk this out with me?"

"About what exactly?"

"Why you haven't told this fella you like him."

"I-if I do will then you have to let me go."

"Sure. So how you want to go about this kiddo."

"..."

"You ain't getting' up until-"

"K-knock knock!"

"Eh? Wait, what really? Is now the best time?"

"Sans! Knock knock damn it!" She looked even redder if that was possible.

"Alright. I'll bite. Whose there?"

"O-olive."

My head tilted a small bit. I didn't know this one. That was new. Given my wide arsenal of bad puns and knock knock jokes. Bet she was too embarrassed to say out loud who it was. This kid sometimes I swore.

She could knock over the biggest baddest monsters, never give up hope, save us all...and yet she was all flustered over asking someone out. Heh. Cute. Absurdly so.

"Olive who?"

"O...Olive... _Olive you_!"

"Eh?!" My face burst to life with color.

It caused my magic to falter. Frisk shot up to her feet. She...really had just said that right? No that had to be a prank to throw me off the trail. Seems she was still extra flustered over asking the guy out.

"Not a bad one kid. I think he'll like it." My thumbs up showed my approval.

She simply stood there clutching one arm with the other. And damn she looked so freaking vulnerable right now. But why was she looking at me so intensely?

"...I'm serious you know." Frisk confessed. "That was me telling the guy in question."

Everything just clicked all at once suddenly.

"Wait...y-you mean me?!"

Her eyes shut closed tightly. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I got it off my chest okay? B-but I'm sorry I said anything! I never wanted to wreck what we have. Sans. Please just forget it okay? I don't...I don't want to loose the best friend I've ever had because I was stupid and fell for him."

"You do mean me." The heat was back in my cheeks again.

"I do."

"B-but we're on the surface! You...you don't HAVE to choose me kid."

"Sans. I didn't choose anyone. It just happened. Love is funny that way you know? One day you're sitting with a skeleton swapping jokes. Enjoying life. And the next next? Well, you just wonder ever so slightly what it'd be like to kiss him. To hold his hand, t-to have the courage to tell him exactly how you feel." She shifted a bit in place. "To say you know, that I love you Sans."

"..."

She took my silence rather hard. It wasn't that difficult to tell as she plastered on a smile for my sake.

"Well there is it. I just hope you can forgive me and we can go back to being friends okay?" She offered a hand to me.

"Frisk." I held my tone very steady.

"Y-yeah Sans?"

"I can't tell you how much I hate it when a joke goes unfinished."

"Don't jerk me around Sans!"

"I'm not. You didn't finish the joke."

"Didn't finish...? Sans the hell are you on about! That was the joke. 'Olive you!' what more could you possible add to that? It's a pretty done joke if you ask me."

"You won't know until you start over again will you kid?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Don't look like a goat to me."

"I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING!"

"Easy now!" I held up my hands hoping she would relax a bit and put her fists down. "Hey...your eye is glowing."

"It does that Sans. Remember it was Skeleton Determination I drank. Lights up when I'm under stress or feeling overly emotional. Sort of like right now..." There was a highly tense moment I thought she might just walk off. However Frisk surprised me by taking a deep breath."Alright. Fine. But I really don't see a point to this anymore." Her left eye which had been a roaring fire of flashing purple and ghostly flames died down to a small flicker of color. "Knock knock."

"Whose there?"

"Olive." She grumbled.

"Olive who?" I rocked back on my heels a wide grin on my face.

"Ugh, Sans sometimes I swear...Olive you." That lovely red came back to her face.

"Huh, really? Well... _Olive you too_."

"You." She stopped having to take everything in for a moment. "You what?"

"See didn't finish the joke."

This had to be one of the most interesting yet nerve wracking things for me. Just standing here hoping that she would react positively at the end of all this. It had been a little mean as far as execution went. But Frisk was forgiving right. That much I had faith in.

"You can't play off my confession! It's against the rules!" Came her blurted response.

"What? Since when?" I asked half offended half baffled.

"Since like...always!" She tossed her arms up in the air.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Then why are you blushing so hard?"

"T-that's besides the point Sans!"

"So you want me to confess in my own way?"

"Yes!"

"Sure Frisk. But remember you asked me to do this."

"Wait what?"

Her heart turned blue once more. In the same moment she started to fall towards the ground I was at her side. Catching her in a low dip a tender smile on my face as I placed one of her hands on my shoulders. She gasped softly at the action. And color hit her face so hard it reached the top of her ears. Tenderly my free hand pulled back the stray strands of hair from her face.

"Frisk. I love you alright? No joke, totally serious here. Got that?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded very slightly.

"Good. Now if you excuse me I've been waiting a few years to do this."

Once I tipped her head back a slight bit her lips touched mine. Well, if I'd had any that was. But seeing as how I didn't she at least understood what I wanted enough to go along with it. I'd been right though. These lips were softer than they looked. Sent small jolts down my spine to even brush them.

Shyly she would allow her mouth to open a bit more. So I could kiss her a bit deeper. That's when it just got intense for us both. How did I know that? Well with how hard her hand was grasping – nearly clawing really – at my jacket it was a dead give away. Didn't stop us from continuing what we already had going.

Her tongue was addictive. Sweet and crisp like a freshly bitten apple. She trembled in my grasp as my magic held her safely above the ground for the entire ordeal. When she broke away for air it left her neck exposed. And welp, I was never very strong at resisting temptation. Or being lazy.

So it was a safe bet that I jumped at the chance to just latch onto her there. It'd been teasing me all night after all. Time for some pay back. Oh that sound she made was not helping me want to stop. In fact I just found it easier for me to lower her to the ground so I could continue my exploration. Now free of the blue magic Frisk was free to squirm as much as she liked.

Or grab my jacket and hold on for dear life. Which ever she wanted. I was sort of busy at the moment.

Were all Human women this sweet to taste? I doubted it. Only Frisk could be this delectable. And heck I hadn't even started trying to nibble on her. It was all just sampling so far. Time to change that me thinks.

Alright so to be honest I'm not entirely sure what I expected. However it was rather hard to stop once I'd started. She didn't exactly protest...more like just silently encouraged me to keep going. It's all that made sense with how the fabric of her shirt slipped off her left shoulder. But no reason to question it. After all we were both enjoying this.

Was easy to tell when she had her fill. Because I was yanked into another kiss rather quickly. Her hands quickly occupied themselves once more. One slipped under my jacket to tug desperately at my jacket. The other captured my hand locking our fingers together. Okay this was starting to get me a little hot under the collar.

"H-hey Frisk...?" My free hand grazed her side tugging up her shirt up a slight bit.

Her answer was a silent nod. And in turn asked wordlessly if she could also touch back. Not that I'd stop her. But once she got my answer I busied myself with exposing more of her torso to me. Felt my heart beat skip a little bit when her shirt finally slid up past the bottom of her rib cage. Though her fingertips gliding up my spine most likely added to it.

"SANS! HUMAN! ARE YOU OUT HERE!?"

My eye flickered off as the two of us shot up to make ourselves a bit decent. Not that we really had much time. Saw Papyrus com bounding over to us as Frisk was partly sitting up. At least her shirt was back in place. Though I was sit between her legs and it didn't help anything really. Had my brother been anyone else the entire situation would have been easily understood.

As it was he just looked at us slightly curiously.

"H-hey bro. What's up?" I couldn't keep the blue from painting my face.

"What are you two doing on the ground like that?" Papyrus inquired.

Think. I needed a cover before the cat got out of the bag.

"W-we were just playing around and Sans tripped. Then gravity had it's way and well this is what I get for trying to help him." Frisk laughed it off nervously. "Sorry Pap, we didn't even think to invite you."

"That's alright! I was busy cooking your lunch for tomorrow. So it is I who should be apologizing for not making time for you two."

"Nah it's okay bro." Now I was more relaxed. "I'm sure your cooking is waaay more important."

"Totally is. That's my lunch he was making." Frisk nodded. "Thanks for being so thoughtful Papyrus. I totally had spaced off I'd be needing one for the field trip tomorrow. You're amazing."

"But of course! I am the great Papyrus after all!" He picked me up and placed me on my feet. "You're lucky I came to check up on you. Other wise you wouldn't have gotten home in time for eight hours of sleep Frisk."

"Oh! H-have I been out here that long?" She jumped to her feet. "Sans this is totally your fault you know."

"I didn't hear any objections from you."

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT YOU KNOW I HAVE SCHOOL!" She was so cute when she was flustered.

"Hey bro can you give us a few moments? I need to ask her something."

"Alright but you need to hurry up. Toriel asked me to come find you two."

"We won't be long I promise. Better go make sure that pasta don't burn though bro."

"Nyeh! Not so long as I the master chief Papyrus have anything to say about that!" He bolted back to the house at top speed.

"...Nice one."

"Hey just returning the favor Frisk." I shoved my hands into my jacket. "Now then...where do we go from here?"

"Best not say anything to mom. Her and Asgore will become ungodly over protective. And neither of us needs that."

"Agreed. But, uh, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming or anything. We...are a thing?"

"Yes Sans. We're dating." She chuckled. "Though now I have a question for you."

"Huh?"

"Would you like someone to hold you while you sleep tonight?"

"...Heh. Yeah. I think if we do that we can chase each others nightmares off."

"So...see you in my bed in half an hour?"

"Sure thing Kiddo."

"One more thing Sans." She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"L...love you too Frisk."

Boy was that going to take some getting use to.


	2. No More Secrets

Ow.

Why...why did my head hurt so badly? When had it become such a struggle to just open my eyes? My body felt like it had gone ten rounds with a train. I fought against every surge of blistering pain to try and move my body. Any part of it. But even with my determination I couldn't even lift up my finger.

With such a realization sinking in there also came a flicker of panic from deep within my mind. Was I going to be stuck like this for long? As my heart began to race it became clear to me that getting worked up over nothing – because at this point it was – wouldn't help me. If anyone would be with me it would be Sans. Or he'd be looking for me. This meant I could call to him.

First however I would need to calm the hell down. Which frankly sounded easier than it should have been. Maybe if I put the pieces together of how I got here things would make more sense. Just what exactly had I been doing before ending up where ever I was now? Strangely when I searched my mind for answers to how this came to pass all I got were blanks. Like a wiped drive to a computer everything was gone.

This...wasn't helping. Gave me more questions than answers. Of which I could desperately use. Though there was one other things possible to help collect myself. As I took a deep breath I focused on what I could. First thing was to use my sense of touch.

Felt like a bed. Warm blanket too. Huh, pillow was fluffed. Color me surprised. Hey...I felt calmer knowing these simple facts. Alright let's see what I could hear then.

A beeping of a machine met my ears first. Wait I knew that sound. It was a heart rate beat. Though to be blunt it was rather loud. Each time it sounded felt like a needle was being stabbed into my left eye. Weird. But this was good it meant I was being taken care of, in what I could only assume was a hospital.

Straining my hearing a bit more rewarded me with a new sound. At first my brain couldn't make the connections to what I was hearing. Which frustrated me ever so slightly. But all I had to do was remember there was no need to rush this processed. Besides I wasn't in any sort of life threatening danger. So with a clear calm mind once more I listened to this sound.

I found myself soothed further by the sound. Breathing I deduced a bit later. This meant someone was next to me in this room. Well that was comforting. Sounded a bit heavy...and even. Like when someone was sleeping.

Knowing that there was another in the room gave way to a rush of relief. Whatever mental chains had been clamped upon my limps loosened. In turn this meant I could lift my fingers only so slightly. The fear wasn't keeping me in place this time. Rather the mix of stiffness and pain. Had to have been out for sometime for that to set in.

Annoying really.

But when my attention shifted back to whomever was sleeping. If only because they gave an rather loud snore suddenly there was even more comfort washing over me. Only one monster made that sound while mumbling about ketchup in his sleep. At long last my eyes opened for me. Well, eye I should say. My left eye was covered with wrapping as was the tradition now a days.

But it twitched attempting to open for me. So might as well call it both.

Sprawled over the side of my bed lay Sans. Must have been rough on him to see me like this. Because those were some dark circles under his eyes. Huh, did he barrow Alphys lab coat? Okay better question. How long had he been there?

And as for my follow up question...what was with all those damn papers? Looked like a tornado ran through here. Or a Human kid hyped up on sugar. They must have been really worried about me. Taking a quick glance down my mouth pulled into a soft smile. Sans had been keeping a firm hold over my right hand.

What a sweetheart.

"...S-Sans..." My voice cracked harshly.

Sent me right into a coughing fit too. Thankfully however that seemed to be just what was needed to rouse my lazybones up from his nap.

Grumbling the entire way Sans rubbed one eye socket as he turned to look at me. Almost like he wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly. Or expected me to still be out like a brick. For a short moment he paused. Then the shaking started. Small but notable by me as he lifted his hand to my face a grateful smile spreading over his face.

Rather than risk the pain of speaking I opted for simply snuggling into his skeletal hand.

"Frisk. Oh thank God you're awake."

Instantly he had tears dripping from his eyes. It took me back to see them so suddenly. What in the hell had I done? Anything normally and he would have been joking with me about the situation. But he was crying. Rather heavily even.

"Sans...?" I whispered hoarsely.

"The hell were you thinking?!" He snapped at me the pain in his voice couldn't be missed.

"H..huh?"

"Kid you could have **DIED**."

It's strange the impact words have. Especially coming from a loved one. The implications that my own stupid actions could have killed me settled like a ton bricks in my chest. Pain throbbed in my eyes. And a split second later my sight blurred. When had I started crying?

"Sans...I don't even remember what I did..."

Those white dots widened ever so slightly. A look of pure disbelief painted over his once pained expression. For a moment we just sat there eyes locked unresponsive. Upon realizing himself I wasn't lying to get him off my back Sans slowly leaned back in his chair. His tears had stopped at least. Whatever small blessing that was.

Boy was I thankful for the door to my room opening. No telling how long we'd sit there in silence other wise. Alphy poked her head into the room. The woman had fresh tears clinging to the sides of her eyes. With a slight smile I ushered her over with a simple motion of my hand. Oh thank god for this woman. She had water.

Once I had managed to down some water the two decided it was a good time to unhook me from everything. Never knew how painful an IV bag being taken out could be. Then again I hadn't really been in a hospital before. Being stiff was going to be a given according to Alphys my 'Coma' lasted nearly a week. Made sense for Sans reacting as strongly as he did. Even more so because my soul was very frail when they found me on the floor.

The tapes in the lab clocked me in having been out cold on the floor about an hour before someone happened to come across me. Again the question arose. What had I done? And once more my answer was the same. Even after having watched the tapes and feeling my stomach twist in knots. I couldn't remember anything.

"Could...I listen to the audio?" My question seemed harmless enough.

Sans hand clamped over my shoulder. It snapped my attention towards him while Alphys typed away at her keyboard. Alright, something was wrong. It became very clear as I looked over his face right then. His pupils had vanished from sight. And that smile looked really out of place on his face, like it was being forced or something.

He couldn't fool me. And he certainty couldn't scare me like when I was younger. That look told me one thing. Sans knew something but he didn't want me to know. Sad to say this was one time which I wouldn't be listening to him. And deep down, I think he knew that.

That look was just a ploy to try and get me to change my mind. I felt my face softened. Relating to him how sorry I felt. But this was something which had to be done. His face twitched ever so lightly. And his grip on my shoulder tightened for the briefest of seconds before just dropping altogether.

Thankfully he understood. That didn't mean however he had to like it.

"Here we go. I'll start it here, just a few moments before you end up passed out."

Watching myself felt so weird. Seeing my own actions but having no attachment towards them left me feeling empty. But it looked like I was just helping out by cleaning up a bit. Even had some music playing while working. Currently my left eye was nothing more than a black hole with a white pearl sized dot in it. This meant it was off.

Only when I turned it on did the ring of purple show up. A lot like Sans eye just without blue.

Wait...what in the hell was I doing? Looking at the wall and touching it to reveal a door. That had been there? My past self even sounded confused but poked her head into the room. I saw the light flick on in the room as my form vanished into the room. Silence filled the next several seconds of tape.

I opened my mouth to speak.

At the exact moment some horrific screaming tore into the air around me. At least that's what I thought it was. Whatever it was felt horrible on my skull. Like claws grasping the top of my head and pulling. Each pitch shift and new sound gave this...thing power. Pretty soon I felt like my entire skull had been ripped open from the top.

But it didn't stop. The damn thing lingered! Pulsing with searing pain as it slithered its way into my brain. I wanted to scream. Gods did I try. But nothing happened. Whatever this damn thing was didn't stop there.

Those same fingers grasped my left eye from behind. It started to tug, twisting its grasp around the orb in my eye socket. And I felt its sick glee at the action. So much pain...so drained...I just... wanted to sleep forever. That's what was happening to me as my eye started to leave my socket. Or would have had it not suddenly turned on of its own free will.

What fresh hell was this?! The thing in my mind recoiled, angry and in pain as the heat of my eye seemed to sooth all my damage. Through the purple whips of smoke two shapes formed in front of me. One a very clearly a Human. Red eyes stabbed daggers at me as they quickly fled. The second...a cracked skull...?

 _"Never stop loving Sans. And tell my sons I am proud of them Human."_

His...Sons? Wait a second. Had I really understood that gibberish? Oh. Lovely. Now I was going out of my mind.

"Frisk? Frisk!" Alphys shook my shoulder a bit bit violently.

"Eh?" I blinked in confusion. "Uh. Yeah? What's up?"

"I should ask you that. You just fell over a few moments before the recording ended. Maybe you're pushing yourself too fast."

"Wait you didn't hear that sound?"

"What sound? You mean the one you made when you fell over in the tapes? Yes I heard it."

"N-no the..." My voice trailed off. "...Heh. Sorry guess I'm still tired and didn't even know it. But I'm okay now. Promise."

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive. Where is Sans? Also can I take the wrapping off my face?"

"Sans went to get some things so he can run a few tests. I'm going to go tell everyone else your awake. Don't worry your mom won't fuss over you. I'll let her know you need to be kept for an extra day or two of observation." She explained while personally removing the bandages from my face. "There. Can you still see out of it?"

Felt nice to have air on that side of my face again. After a few blinks and rub of my eye everything came into focus for me. I gave Alphys a thumbs up. She let me find my own way to Sans once a few tests were done. Just to be extra sure my eye sight was good. Leave it to Alphys to worry extra hard about everyone.

Now that it was just Sans and me here in this place something became apparent. It uh, was a lot bigger than what I'd once thought. And it was so empty too. Added a real creep factor to the atmosphere. Note not sure that being alone in these halls was something I wanted to do for long. Thankfully the room he was in wasn't too hard to find.

"Hey Sans. So uh, Alphys took off already. Just the two of us here."

"Well that's good she should be gone for a while. Now uh, let's get these stupid tests out of the way yeah? Then we can get to something more... **fun**."

"Your such a pervert."

"And you love it." He flashed a wide grin in my direction. "So shall we?"

"Let's hit it."

"Right first turn on your eye kiddo."

My power lay deep within my soul. This meant going deeper into myself to bring it out. Like diving into a pool of water. Only the water was my soul. And I've got to swim all the way to the bottom open a door with a key. But not really because that'd be silly to have a key instead my desire and drive make the gate open and Voilä. Powers!

Or...Something like that. Honestly words didn't do this feeling justice. It was just something which had to be felt rather than explained. The point was I did all of this in a only a split second of time. And after that my eye was turned just like every other time I'd willed it to be this way. But unlike every other time I was struck with a backlash of intense visions.

 _Blood splatter decorated the entire front of Sans. His eyes were alight with rage. These huge skull like creatures hung close behind him. Smoke and magic wafted from their massive toothy maws. Never before had Sans' eye looked so bright before. What was going on...?_

 _He advanced upon me fast. A lot quicker than I ever believed her could. My body recoiled in fear as my heart felt the tug of his blue magic hitting me hard. This was a lot more powerful than normal. I could usually tell he was being playful or trying to help me when my soul fell to his power. This time however my chest felt like it just might crush under the weight being forced upon me._

 _Suddenly the floor wasn't under my feet any more. My back crashed into a ceiling hard, enough that my entire spine cracked all at once. But that wasn't enough. Those huge horned skulls with razors for teeth came at me then. As the light from their now opening mouths came at me I covered my face. He was going to kill me!_

 _Each blast tore right through me. Like daggers and broken glass shoving into every inch of my skin. And after all of it somehow I was still alive. Sans didn't exactly looked pleased about that._

 _" **Do you want to have a bad time?"**_

 _" **YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!"**_

 _" **GET DUNKED ON!"**_

 _He swung me down rapidly summoning up several bones at the same time. I couldn't move, couldn't escape. And closing my eyes didn't make this waking nightmare end. His attack hit it's mark. Breathing became so hard when you had bones in your chest and throat. But Sans wasn't done with me._

 _Another attack was prepared in front of my face. Tears streamed from both eyes as a red scarf which I'd come to known as Papyrus' draped around his neck. Oh...god...what had happened?_

"FRISK! Come back to me kiddo! Come on focus on me." He cupped my face in both hands.

Whatever living hell I'd been cast into melted away. Sans stood in front of me looking utterly terrified. The blood was gone from him as was the violence in his eyes.

"S...Sans." I whispered. "Y-you're alive..."

"Heh. What's that suppose to mean?" He winked at me.

"D-did I hurt you?" I felt panic.

"Nah. Everything is tenta-cool."

Curiously my brow quirked. He was pointing towards the wall behind my back. Turning my eyes upwards clued me into his joke. Seems he'd used his powers in tentacle shape to pin my arms above my head slightly. Even wrapped a few around my torso to keep me still. My legs were parted enough for him to stand between them.

Purple boots and gloves now encased my hands. Well that certainly was new. There were even some spikes protruding from the knuckles. Something like this should have taken so much focus and magic. Yet it felt like nothing at all. Oh, wait that reminded me.

"Sans about that room...Eh? What's that face for?"

"Kiddo...Sorry but..."

"Yes...?"

Those hands grasped my hips firmly adjusting me to his liking. As if to give me an idea of the thoughts currently buzzing in his skull Sans rolled his hips into mine firmly. A hiss slipped past my clenched teeth. Seems that cotton fabric allowed me to feel every inch of that bugle rub against me. No sooner had he released my legs did I wrap them around his hips.

"We might want to deal with this first..." He purred as that blue tongue slithered out of his mouth.

"Y...yeah..." Came my breathless answer.

Our slight height difference meant I had to be adjusted a bit. Just a small bit. After all I was only eight or so inches taller than him. But this brought him close enough to me that I felt his breath against my neck. Never knew how he could be in total control over his emotions at times like this. We'd hardly started and my entire body was already shaking with anticipation.

A small little needy moan tumbled from my lips as the tip of that glowing blue tongue flicked over my skin. Damn it. Now he was just teasing me. Using only feather soft touches like that. And I couldn't even grab his shoulders because of my binds. Felt my toes curl inside my sneakers while that blue appendage worked up my neck.

A few slender fingers curled around my chin. They lovingly directed me to look right at him. Blue had settled rather heavily in his face. And it made my heart flutter slightly. God he was looking at me so intensely now. With such love in his eyes. Then came that doting smile of his. Damn this skeleton knew how to push all my buttons.

Slowly, almost shyly, he leaned in a bit closer. Seems he wanted a kiss but didn't want to ask for verbal permission. This had become rather common between us. After all sometimes even whispers would have given away to those around us what we were doing. Offering up my tongue was my way of granting his request. Which he gladly accepted.

The flavor of pomegranate burst into my mouth. Spots burst into my sight while Sans curled his serpent like tongue around mine. Really wish my hands could tangle themselves up in his shirt. Maybe even run them over his ribs or up his spine. Guess that would be for next time. A powerful twitch from between us reminded me of how much he was in need.

Damn it. Why was he making this so much more complex than need be? Rocking himself against me like that wasn't going to get him anywhere anytime soon. If only my hands were free then I could help him a bit. Just make a few small adjustments and he would be enjoying himself a lot more. Made me curious for a moment...could...my powers do anything?

Like say be my hands?

Sans was enjoying himself at the moment. Not that I wasn't, it's just well. We both would be having a better time if a few things were differently. My body shifted a bit drawing my boyfriend's attention upwards. He made a rather interesting sound. Something like a choked gasp or a muffled yelp.

Can't say I blame him, was a bit surprised myself at the sight of two purple tendrils. So strange knowing they were mine. They sort of had to be. Since well first off they were purple. And secondly they were moving Sans hands as I'd wanted. Pulling them from my hips and placing it against my butt. Made his entire face turn blue from embarrassment.

Oh but I wasn't done just yet. One handed me the bottom of my shirt so I could hold it between my teeth. The other moved down and pulled ever so slightly upon the waistband of Sans black shorts. Much to my glee he sprang free his cloth prison it minimal issues. However can't say I expected him to be so...thick. Now my face was full of color.

We both were a bit taken back at this for a bit. Once my shock dripped away I couldn't help but give a pleased little growl. The blue smoke from Sans eyes wafted into a heart shape before vanishing. Seems he just needed a little reassurance this was alright. After all we had only been dating about five months now. And he'd made sure never once to over step my boundaries.

My tendrils reached behind him and pushed him closer to me. Caused him to brush right over the middle of my pants. Which is what had been the objective this entire time. Just now he had a nice view. Plus I got to share in the pleasure of it all. It was a win win situation.

All he needed was my nod of approval before he felt comfortable moving again.

Right. For future reference to myself...this felt really damn good. And Sans had really good control. His hips started up a natural rhythm on their own. Firm drawn out thrusts to give us the most of out of each one. Every time my head spun a little faster and spots burst into my sight.

Didn't take long for the slow tender pattern to build up. Our breathing became short and harsh each second. Sans grasps onto me a little bit tighter as his hips worked in shorter thrusts now. That blue tongue dangled out of his mouth while the light in his eye had formed into the shape of a heart. It made me wonder for the smallest of seconds what that could have meant. Aside from perhaps that he was just as absurdly close as I was.

We could talk about that later. For the moment my focus was on lifting my hips to meet his with every push.

"F...Frisk...Shit. Gonna..ah...Nnn..." Sans shuttered violently over me.

My head just nodded rapidly shirt still in my mouth. It wasn't hard to guess what he was attempting to say. And I was right there with him. Which was why my legs held onto him so tightly. We'd do this together. After all it was the first time we'd gone this far.

There was a splat of warmth on my stomach. Followed by a second. But by then my head was spinning so hard I couldn't see straight. We sort of tumbled to the floor in a heap of heavy breathing and shaking limbs.

"God...damn." Sans flopped onto his back. "...Right. Should clean you up."

By the time he sat up I was already curiously brushing my hand over the squirts of blue he'd marked me with. Should be easy to wipe off right? Oh, apparently not. Seems it was slightly sticky. That got me thinking. When would another chance like this pop up?

Might as well make the most of it.

Sans' sat there a bit dumbfounded at me. Like he just couldn't believe I'd licked my entire palm clean of the blue which had once been there.

"Uh, kid...?"

"...Taste like jam."

"...And getting a towel to clean you up now." Dark blue covered every inch of his face. "So uh, anyways sorry about that. Just sort of lost myself there in the moment."

"It's alright. Figure since it's out of your system you can tell me about that room now."

Silence fell over us as he grabbed a towel and a bottle of ketchup from a mini fridge.

"Sort of hoped you'd forget that conversation."

"You knew about the room didn't you? It's why you reacted so violently."

"It's really not something I'm comfortable talking about kid."

He was really in pain. I saw it just flicker in his eyes a bit while he cleaned me up. Guess we were a bit alike in that aspect huh?

"...Sans...we're a couple now right?" Had his attention now at least. "And that means we should work together. As a team."

"Eh?" One of his eyes opened as he returned to enjoying his drink. "That's a bit of an odd statement, where you goin' with it?"

"That means we shouldn't keep skeletons in the closet so to speak Sans." I took hold of his hand. "So how about we clear them out together. You share with me and I'll share with you. Including why I went to Mt. Ebott despite knowing the legend."

"... … ..."

"Please Sans. I want us to be open and honest with each other. Because well, let's face it. Seems we both have some old wounds in need of closure."

Perhaps I'd over stepped my boundaries on this one. There was a look of pure aggression on his face at the moment. Causing him discomfort hadn't been the plan here. When my mouth opened to apologies he spoke first.

"Ngh. Damn it. Fine." The bottle was tossed over his shoulder, thank goodness it was empty.

"You don't have to if you'd rather not. This clearly upsets you."

"It does. But at the same time I think you're right. Maybe it's about time I spoke to someone about this...about a lot of things..."

"Well you have my word nothing leaves this room then. We'll just carry the burden of this together."

"Sure thing. But uh, it's kind of heavy." A moment of hesitation. "Heh, should know by not scaring you off it's possible. Alright, yeah, I knew the room was there. Knew the guy who made it."

"Who was he?"

"...Gaster."

"Gaster?"

"Yeah. My father."

"..." My mouth opened and quickly closed. This sort of just got awkward. "You know. I sort of feel like a real jerk. Never asked about your folks when you and Papyrus were taking care of me all those years. Heh. And now that you say it...to hear you say his name with such hate. Not sure I want to ask."

"Dad use to be the royal scientist before Alphys. Don't get me wrong my dad did a lot of good for monsters. But he also took a lot of unnecessary risks."

"Why hasn't anyone ever mentioned him if he was before Alphys?"

"One of those risks ended up sort of...erasing him. Alphys and I remember him. Not sure who else. It's not something you go around asking after all. Sort of rude you see." He winked with a smile.

"Your kidding me. The hell was he doing?"

"Frankly?" A thoughtful look crosses his face while he racked his mind. "Don't recall all that well. Just know it had to do with the core." He waved that memory aside. "Anyways that room? Well I'm just glad you didn't get hit with as much as I did."

"As much as... Oh God Sans..."

"Heh. It was either me or him. And since we weren't totally certain what would happen well, figured better me than him." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Wasn't uh, my brightest moment. Especially since I turned up the juice on it."

"I'm not a scientist but that sounds like a bad idea." My voice didn't hide the nervous chuckle.

"It was. But at the time well it seemed like a good one because dad was trying to stop me so he could use himself as a test subject. Some where along the way my brain went: hey turn up the power! It's a good idea."

"So what's the room do anyways?"

"Draws out the full power of a monster's magic and then some. Which is amazing when you think about it. Because well look how strong someone like Undyne or Papyrus could be. The only down side is how it obliterates your HP."

Oh...

My world slowed to a crawl at those words. It made perfect sense why he had been so damn angry when I woke up. Really could have killed myself. Just didn't make sense. I knew myself well enough to know that pressing random buttons wasn't my style. Something had happened yet that event remained a mystery to me.

"How bad off am I?"

"Only half kiddo. You're not in the same boat as me."

"Fuck. It was hard enough going around with twenty points as is...anything else?"

"You have an attack of like 15 I think."

"W-what? That's...that has to be wrong! Papyrus has thirty something attack now and Undyne has thirty-five. I think. B-but that's besides the point! How can I have an attack of 15?!"

"Yep. Looked you over while you slept."

"Then yours must be absurd."

"Actually that's the really weird part."

"How so?"

"My attack got dropped harder than a ton of bricks. But yours went up."

"Could it be because I'm mostly Human?"

"Search me kid. Your defense is at a nine however."

"Oh."

"That's it?" Sans looked a bit confused. "Wow expected more after the reaction about your attack."

"You kidding?" Could hardly hold back my snickers. "My defense has always been shit. Glass cannon is what you call me. Why do you think I dodge like a pro?" I nodded my head in a matter of fact fashion. "Though...Sans."

"Hm?"

"Before I get everything out in the open I have two questions. First is after all of this what would you do if you saw your father again?"

"Kid. I would give him a bad day. His stupid machine nearly killed b **my mate** /b." He blinked and his face turned blank. "Er...uh, woman I love. Girlfriend. Damn it. You know w-what I mean."

That was weird. He hadn't ever used that phrase to describe me. Seemed to hold a significant meaning I supposed. What with how flustered he now was. Best not to push the issue.

"I understand."

"What's the second one kid?"

"...Did...I kill you? In another time line?"

Both of his hands grabbed my shoulders firmly. It jarred me to see him react so quickly. Didn't even have time to ask what he was doing before he kissed me. His teeth pressed firmly against my lips. Then he touched our foreheads together. Man today was just hit all the touchy buttons day for me.

"No. You didn't. Another Human did. One who was possessed by the spirit of Chara." Sans spoke hardly above a mummer.

There wasn't any point in asking who Chara was. Asriel had already told me enough of him. As had others. To hear someone had become possessed by the child's spirit. That was a slight bit unnerving to me.

"How many before me."

"It's true what they say about three being the lucky charm. Because that's you." A bony appendage tapped my nose. "Besides I traded out two annoying boys for one lovely woman. Think we came out on top after everything."

One hand moved across my cheek before tangling into my hair. From there he just tipped my head to the side a bit. Then up. And finally down. He whispered that I was beautiful before letting me go finally. But that didn't stop the ripple of heat washing over me from such flattery.

"So...now that my closet is empty. Guess it's time to clean out yours."

"Guess so. So I'll just be honest right off the bat. Sans. I sort of understand why Chara hated Humanity. To some small degree I do to. No...that's a lie. I just hate a small group of them."

"Wait you sure this is you, not someone else talking for you?"

"Yeah."

"How long you been hiding this kiddo?"

"Since before I fell down there. Actually to some extend this hate is what brought me there."

"Don't tell me you wanted to become a god and kill them."

"Pft! No, nothing like that!" I laughed aloud. "Make no mistake I went there to free all of you. It'd always been our intentions."

"...'Our'?"

"My father and mother and me."

"Your pulling my leg."

"Nah. Dad he started the entire thing. He felt your imprisonment was wrong. And it was, you'd all paid your dues. It was a thought he had as a young boy. So anyone who really knew him it came as no shock he began to gather followers when he was older. Dad was good with words, he was merciful. But passionate about his work. He knew fighting would never get anywhere though that didn't mean people didn't try and fight him. Hell a lot of them attempted to out right kill him."

"Humans...kill other humans?" Sans seemed baffled by the concept.

"We do so much more." I noticed the look of worry that crossed his face. "That's for another time. Point being dad never killed never once. Now mom's family are... _were_ on the other side of that spectrum. Not only that but they believed themselves to be decedents from one of the seven mages who made that damn barrier in the first place. Is it true? Don't care, most likely not. Bad habit of bullshitting them. **"**

"Let me guess went against their wishes?"

"Bingo. Met dad one day while he was holding a gathering in town one day. They got to talking and well the rest his history as they say."

"Okay how in the hell did your father survive if he was so targeted?"

"Oh that? He was crafty. You know those hair brained ideas I get which end up working like nine out of ten times?"

"Like leap frogging over Undyne but forgetting about the ledge that was right behind her?"

"Like I said they work most of the time."

"You almost fell in lava."

"Oh for god sake. My point is that is how dad survived. Well that and his combat skills."

"I thought he didn't fight."

"He didn't but protecting yourself is essential."

"Wait...he taught you how to bounce around your enemies?"

"It's not bouncing! It's called Capoeira. But yes he taught me that. And Taekwondo. Though I'm not as good at it. Didn't get to finish my lessons before he..."

"Hey you gonna be okay?"

"...Yeah. I'll be fine."

"If you have a family why did you tell Toriel you had no place to go when we got out?"

"Because it was true."

"But..." As my broken smile split my face in order to try and hide my tears everything seemed to click for Sans. "...Oh kiddo...they didn't."

"Wish I could say they didn't." My voice cracked finally.

Sans pulled me into his chest. He held me tightly as he both shook. Me in pain and sorrow. Him in rage and sadness. Not sure I'd ever given myself a proper time to grieve over the loss of my folks. Was a bit hard given well, out of the frying pan and into the fire as the saying went.

"T...the night they were murdered I ran to Mt. Ebott. Because dad and mom told me to finish what we'd started. Silly isn't it? Heh, they didn't want me to see them die so they told me they loved me...then ordered me to run."

"Sort of can understand their reasoning."

"When I fell into My. Ebott my age reverted a bit."

"Huh?"

"I was sixteen when this all happened."

"But Toriel said she found you as a child."

"How do you think I felt having to grow up again? Let me tell you out of everything I've done I think that was the worst."

"...After all this time there has been something bugging me."

"Well go a head and ask then."

"Is Frisk your real name?"

"No actually. But everyone just called me that. And I knew my past life was over. When Toriel took me in...I just knew that there was no turning back. So when we filled out the papers I put name as Frisk Locke."

"So...what was your real name then?"

"Locke has always been my last name. But I assume you mean my first one." He sort of turned from me in shame. "Heh. It's okay. I'll tell you. My name was R... … ...oh god I'm tired..."

"Ah there's the crash."

My entire body just shut down on me in an instant. Don't think I'd ever been so drained in my life. It was like one second I was in control, the next my face was squished against Sans' chest. At least I think so. Could have been the floor too. Either way I was out.

Something was stroking one of my tendrils when I started to wake up. Couldn't be Sans hand was too small. He also knew what they were. This hand seemed to be curious. Gently touching and trailing fingers over the entire thing. More than enough to make me wonder myself. Who in the world was this?

Seems Sans had laid me on my stomach when he put me to bed. That was kind of him. Lifting my head earned a gasp, and one Alphys falling over out of shock. Oh well that was my answer.

"I...I'm so sorry!" She stammered. "S-Sans said not to touch them. That it would hurt or feel weird but I just couldn't help it."

"Hey it's okay. Just felt like someone touching my leg when it's asleep. No harm done. Nice to see you back doc."

"You were sleeping when I got back. Sans never left your side. B-but he looked tired so I sent him home."

"That was nice of you." She watched how the glowing appendage flickered around. "You want to run a few tests?"

"C...could I? I mean it's really rude to ask. You just woke up and you don't understand those powers very well...is is really okay?"

"Wouldn't have offered if not. We can learn together."

"Oh...okay then! So Sans explained everything then I assume."

"He told me enough about them." I smiled.

"So then you know that you can go into heat right?"

"Icanwhat?"


	3. Christmas Love

Eight months already? We'd really been dating that long already. Damn. Guess time did fly when you had a good time. Who was I kidding. We had the best damn time when we were together. Guess we both sort of enjoyed the sneaking around part of our relationship.

Made every stolen moment that much better. Ever kiss so much more meaningful. And it made me hold onto the sound of her voice as she told me ever morning the three words which sent sparks down my spine. Not to mention I rather think she enjoyed me popping in to see her at school for surprise visits. It meant we would spend the entire lunch period just curled up with each other. Mostly on the roof so as to keep out of sight of others.

After all didn't need the school calling Toriel.

Ever since the accident in the lab a few months back well...she'd become even more protective over Frisk. Not that I blamed her. Hell the kid gave everyone of us a scare. And her max health had been cut in half. But that didn't mean Toriel needed to baby her so much. Heck she was up and running stronger than ever in only a week.

Heh. Look at me getting side tracked. That was in the past and it'd all worked out for the best. Right now however there was a bigger issue looming over me. See it was about to be Christmas. As I needed a gift for Frisk by tomorrow at the latest. But by tonight would be more preferable.

That is what the family get together was for after all.

And I sort of had nothing. If only because I had no idea what to get her. See Frisk told us all that she didn't want anything. Her reasoning? She had everything she could ever want. A family, good friends and lots of laughs.

Though that didn't stop any of us from looking for gifts. In fact we'd all taken a trip a week or so ago to grab our gifts for everyone. But since the kiddo and I did our shopping together well neither of us had gotten gifts for each other that time. Then I find out three days ago she has mine all wrapped up and ready. When in the world had she gotten so sneaky? Seriously I didn't even notice she'd been gone long enough to go on a shopping trip.

Which was why I currently was standing here hands shoved deep into my pockets looking over the jewelry on display. I think she had earrings. No, my mistake that was one of the girls who went to school with Frisk. Noisy thing too. Like the small yappy dog she carried around. Too bad Frisk wouldn't let me just mess with them a bit.

Maybe a bracelet then. Wait bad idea. She was able to use her magic in new ways now. Meaning kicks weren't her only line of defense. And well Frisk did have a hell of a left hook. Ugh why had I waited so long to get her a gift?

The others had gotten her things like cooking books, music, and new clothing. Think Alphy was even going to give her an upgraded phone. All of these things were nice. But I was her boyfriend. That meant my gift had to be special. Right?

But then what should I get her?

That's the question which needed an answer before I could even start this entire search. Since asking would tip her off. Or anyone else for that matter. My chances were looking a bit slim. Quietly I put my hand over my eyes and sighed. This is what I got for being forgetful.

My feet started to carry me towards the door. Yet by chance my eyes took one last glance towards the case on display. And that's when I noticed it. A necklace which just looked too good to pass up. It was made with what looked like a black leather collar. In the middle sat a blue glass heart.

"See something you like?" The guy behind the counter smiled at me.

Slightly startled my head jerked up to look at where the voice had come from. Imagine my shock at the sight of the young man before me. His black hair pulled back into a ponytail and his blue eyes reflected the mirth in his grin. Was he going to be a jerk like some of the other Humans? ...Wait I knew this kid.

"Holy...H-hey didn't expect to meet you here." I could hardly hide my gratitude. "Uh, Andy right? You go to school with Frisk."

"Correct on both. Nice to see you again Sans. How goes things?"

"Last moment shopping for Frisk."

"Oh? Well then I have an idea of what caught your eye. And she'll love it." Andy moved and pulled the necklace in question out. "Although...I have an amazing way to make it better. First we need you to pay for it."

This kid! He was a life saver and he was one of her close friends so I didn't have to worry about things going wrong. The transaction was quick and easy as he set the necklace into a box. "Okay. Now, legally this is yours. Meaning you can do whatever with it. Follow so far?" I nodded. "Say like...toss it away because you didn't like it. Might give it to someone you see on the street. Or even let me use my magic to turn the glass heart into a real Sapphire." He winked.

"...Oh...my god!" My grin stretched all the way across my face. "Do it."

"One real gem coming up."

His hands pulsed with magic as he quickly made sure no one was around to stop him. With a grin he placed both hands on the necklace. The first pulse he sent out washed over me in a fuzzy wave. Human magic sure was weird. And the second was a bit easier to keep myself from being disoriented from. Andy sure had a knack for this sort of thing because when he turned it to offer me a look well I felt my jaw slacken slightly.

Not only had the kid changed the glass to gem as he had promised. Seems he'd made a metal back for the gem. And engraved where our names in rather fancy looking writing.

"Holy..."

"Merry Christmas Sans." Andy closed the box and slid it over to me.

"Thanks."

"One more thing. As silly as this is. Please don't hurt her."

"Never."

The box was stuffed into my jacket pocket as I headed out. A cold wind hit me hard while walking down the street. A lot of couples and families out tonight I noticed. Made me wonder where Frisk was right now. Maybe we could sneak in some alone time before the party tonight. So with a simple text I hoped to find out where she was.

Her answer came as a photo. Seems that she was at Grillby's new bar. Which personally sounded like the perfect place for us to just hang out for a bit. Also could grab something to snack on as well. Frisk must have chosen to wait for me after we went separate ways. Hope she wasn't too bored out of her mind.

Things were busy as was the norm. It was about dinner rush so guess it wasn't too hard to hard to believe that every seat in the place was taken. Well, nearly. A few stools at the bar were empty. Which worked rather well for me. If anything Frisk would be seated over there waiting for me.

"Hey Grillby. You seen Frisk around?" My head rested on my arms.

"... … ...On stage." He pointed calmly.

"Stage?" My confusion wasn't hard to hear.

Looks like she was helping them set it up for a performance. Her powers were helping her adjust lights I noticed. Kid was learning how to use it all on her own. Rather quickly too. Made me rather proud to watch her. It also meant she hadn't suffered for nothing.

The monsters gave her a thankful hug after it was all done. Frisk just flashed a thumbs up before walking back over to the bar. When she saw me her face just lit up. Guess she'd missed me. Or was just happy about having the chance to hug me. Like she currently was.

"Someone missed me." I purred.

"Hard to find someone as Sansational as you love."

My own eye flickered alive. Reaching out with my powers I quickly formed a blue tendril. It coiled around the lone purple one which wiggled behind Frisk' back. I felt how her entire body spasm under that small touch. Oh looks like she was still very susceptible to other magic touching her. Would have been lying if I said it wasn't something I'd exploit later when we were alone.

For the moment however I simply settled upon wrapping around it twice before forming half a heart. With face still a hue of red Frisk moved to form the other half. The entire thing had been her idea once she even knew her powers worked like that. Wasn't really all that shocking. Her body was still adjusting to the feel of other magic rubbing against hers. Surprised me as to how little she really knew.

After all this was a common things for Skeletons to do. We didn't have flesh after all. So caressing and other things like that was sort of moot. Instead we used our magic to project feelings to our partners or family. Despite not knowing this the kiddo sure did love touching my magic like this. Not that I minded having her send chills down my spine or making my head spin from bliss.

"That so?"

Frisk bit her lower lip at the sight of my sly grin. Pretty sure she knew what I was going to do. And I would have too. But Grillby very casually reminded us we were still in public. Needless to say we both sort of jumped as he gave a soft cough. Though our magic extensions still remained locked together.

"Ah. Er, sorry Grillby." Frisk turned a little pink with embarrassment. "Let me pay for my drink and we'll get going."

"...Sure"

"And you still want me to help out on New Year's eve right?" He gave her a nod while simultaneously slipping her a bill. "Sweet. See you then."

She laid down her payment and tip for him then waved goodbye. Feeling a little naughty myself she was given a pulse of magic to echo my feelings of how much I wanted to just run my hands over her as we walked towards the door. Kid just looked flustered as could be while we kept walking. As she took my hand I felt the reply. A very powerful yes. Blue hit my face like a ton of bricks.

"Do you know a short cut to some place we can be alone?" She voiced the question in a sensation tone once we were outside.

"Was there ever a doubt?"

Round the corner. Use a short cut. Bam. Back in Snowdin and more importantly me and Papyrus' old snow covered house. Which I knew for a fact was very empty. Perfect for the both of us.

Kid scooped me into her arms as soon as we closed the front door. With minimal effort she jumped right up the steps. God she really was feeling lascivious today wasn't she? Not that there were going to be any complaints from me. Think we'd sort of been teasing each other a bit too long anyways. Might as well get all that pent up frustration out while we had a chance.

I chose to walk to my room. Holding her tendril with mine and sending surges of magic to her the entire few feet. She responded in kind with shivers and gasps from every sensation. God she was making this very hard to focus on opening my bedroom door. Especially since I felt her tongue imbued with her own magic drag over my collar bone from behind. Now it was my turn to groan at her actions.

All I could recall was fighting to keep my legs under me for a few short moments. Kid was ruthlessly attacking my weak points. My fingertips clawed at my door in need as her hands roamed over my entire rib cage. That tongue of hers was slipping up my neck now. Fuck this rate it was going to be too much for me and we wouldn't be making it to the bed. Lurching forward as the door swung open I grabbed her hands. They were trying to slip down past my waistband.

"Fuck, Frisk mind easing up a bit?" I panted.

"Sorry Sans. Was just seeing if that was a flashlight down there or if you were happy to be with me." She answered with a shortness of breath.

Eh? What was she talking about?

Glancing down now that my head was a bit clearer than it had been I was able to make sense of what she meant. Kid had gotten me so hot and bothered I was already straining against the confines of my boxers. Crap how long had that been going on? She brushed a hand over the front of my shorts. Sparks just shot through ever last inch of my being. According to that...I'd been bulging for some time now.

"Friiiisk...Shit!" I swore through clamped teeth.

"Bed?"

"Bed." Her heart turned blue and I lifted her up. "Now."

One second she was in the air the next on my mattress.

Not that she argued or even struggled. Hell she even let me discard my jacket before trying to making a grab at me. Now then...where had we been? Oh right. Her mouth was very quickly covered by mine. The taste of apples burst onto my tongue.

Don't think that flavor would ever stop being addicting to me.

Those moans vibrated against my skull. And her magic pulsed a bit wildly into my own. Damn she was just about as worked up as I was. Maybe even more. Just couldn't tell who needed it more now. All that mattered to me was satisfying her.

Air was a thing for her after a little bit. So my attack focused on her neck and worked down. Her hands grabbed at my shirt from my shoulders holding onto it firmly. As my explorations got to the top of her shirt the fact it was purely button up caught my attention. Seems my girl came prepared. Naughty girl.

With minimal effort and a bit of magic those buttons were all taken care of at once. She looked a bit taken back at how quickly that'd happened. What did she honestly expect me to have the patients to do them one at a time? After she'd gone and riled me up that badly not a damn chance. Now then let's see what my reward was...

My left hand grazed over her chest while I moved the fabric. It let me feel her heart beat against my hand for just a moment. Given how it jumped ever so slightly faster something told me she enjoyed the contact as much as I did. When nothing else was obscuring my view from what had been hidden under that black button up my heart skipped a beat. And for a moment I just sat there blushing. Was every inch of her the same perfect golden brown?

Honestly if it was bad I hoped so then I was alright with it.

"Damn Frisk you are beautiful." My fingertip trailed down the middle of her chest.

Made sure to tug at the fabric of the bra there. It didn't need much given it was apparently what Frisk called a 'strapless' as she'd told me some time before. And well it was all that was needed for the blasted thing to just stop being in my way. I'd never really seen this much of her flesh before. It was really very arousing not to mention tempting to see what sounds I could draw from her by taking my time exploring every new inch of skin I was seeing. Would have had it not been for the way she just covered herself up slightly.

"Frisk? You alright?" My desires could be shelved. "We can stop if you want."

"...N-no it's just uh...you're gonna laugh."

"Kid I promise I won't." I cupped her cheek. "So what's wrong?"

"...It's just sort of...cold. D-do you have a blanket?"

"Huh? Cold?" Oh! Right shit she's a Human. "I'm sorry I can't believe I totally forgot."

At the foot of the bed was a discarded blanket. Of which I yanked up over the two of us. Even took some time to just lay snuggle up next to her. Gave her an excuse to wrap both arms around me. Between light kisses she convinced me to discard my sweater somehow. Then again she was always very persuasive.

For several moments the two of us just nestled together under the covers. Along with a few kisses here and there the mood started to set back in for us. A loving tender moment between the two of us. Gave a far more intimate feel to everything. Even if it was just kissing her. Or holding her hand.

If this was a dream don't wake me.

"Sans..." She whispered after some time.

"Yeah?" I found myself a slight bit breathless.

"Can...can we continue?"

"Sure." We both looked over to my jacket as my cellphone began to ring. "Or you know that can happen."

Kid let me get up so I could grab it. Grumbled the entire few steps it took. Honestly felt like hitting the reject button. Seriously we both wanted this to happen so badly. But we also were aware of what might happen if we didn't show up. Damn it.

"Hey Tori. What's up?"

Frisk pulled me back over to her with two tendrils. Brought a smile to my face. Also let me enjoy this moment a little bit longer.

"I could not get a hold of Frisk. Is everything alright with her?"

"Huh? Strange. Yeah kiddo and I are just enjoying some time out and about. She's right here." held my phone up to her for a moment.

"Hi mom."

"See? Nothing to worry about. Tell her Frisk."

"He's right mom. Nothing at all. Oh? Strange. My phone might have run out of life. I'll check it when I get home. Did you need anything from the store?"

Knowing this might take a bit I made myself comfortable in Frisk' lap. She wrapped one arm around me to hold me a bit closer. All while listening to her mother on the phone. This was rather relaxing. Too bad we were going to have to move in a bit. Best to remember this for future moments alone.

"Alright mom we'll be home soon promise."

...Eh? Something shifted a bit near my shorts. Glancing down my face instantly burned with blue. When had she managed to yank my boxers down enough to free me? Not a question I had much time to dwell on since her hand curled around me instantly. Oh god she needed to get off the phone right now because I wasn't sure how long my voice would stay caught my in throat.

"Love you to." She closed the phone. "You can be loud now."

And loud I was. Cursing and moaning at the feelings which jolted through my mind and body. This was the first time she'd ever touched me like this. Everything before this had always been through my boxers nothing ever skin on skin so to speak. Now that her other hand was free to join in there was no hesitation on her part. God there wasn't even any magic on her hands and my head was already going blank.

My tongue lolled about lazily as her stroking became a bit more firm. She was starting to understand what felt the best for me just by the sounds I made. Her lips touched my shoulders blades in countless small kisses. A hum of pleasure shot over me as she dared to nibble the bone for the smallest of moments. Caused me to twitch and throb violently in her grasp. Sort of embarrassing really.

Though to her it was apparently interesting. Given how she was watching so closely now to how it reacted with ever small touch. Her own breath was hitting the shoulder now. Seems she was enjoying this show of ours. Sadly however I wasn't about to last much longer. Something rather obvious by how my erection started to swell in her grasp.

"Frisk. Gonna.-!"

Not quite sure what she did. Whatever it was made white spots take over my sight for several long moments. Though the pressure I had been feeling build up was finally released. Felt oddly content now. Frisk was simply willing to hold me until I caught my breath once again. First thing I saw was her endearing smile.

"God you weren't joking. You are good with your hands."

"I like to be hands on." She chuckled.

"Don't I know it."

Frisk let me just flop on the bed for a bit while she got herself looking decent again. Man I couldn't help but trace the curve of her hip with my eyes. Damn it this really couldn't go on an longer. Slowly I stood up my magic flickering on as she started buttoning her shirt up. Sure we'd get scolded by Tori for this later. But right now I just didn't give a damn.

"Hey Frisk. Mind turnin' around?"

"Hm?" She did. "What's up Sa—ohgodwhat?! Sans! Stop playing around we're going to be late."

"I know. But you'll thank me for it."

Her brow quirked in confusion though she didn't bother protesting while my fingers unhooked the few buttons she'd managed to do. Being blue we both knew she could have moved about to stop me if she wanted. Just would have been a little sluggish. But she didn't. Because she wanted this. No, that was a lie...

It was because **we** wanted this.

 **[Removed to avoid getting in trouble. PM me if you would like my DA account name.]**

"Fuuuuuck!" She groaned her toes curling harshly.

"...Oh...oh my..."

"Good talk Tori." I ended the call.

She thrashed under me for several seconds before I calmed her with needy kisses. Each one was short and left her gasping for breath. Once her full body tremors stopped I eased myself onto her chest. Holy fuck don't think I'd ever felt this drained in my life. And since we'd both stopped cumming I could at long last turn my eye off.

"Did you seriously...just have my mom on the phone when you made me cum?" Was Frisk's first question. "Or was I just delirious from how good that felt?"

That realization sort of came crashing down upon my mind in that instant. I had just had Toriel on the phone while I banged her daughter. Oh I was so dead. Beyond dead! At least I think so. Might as well check.

"So uh, on a scale of 1 to 10 how dead am I?" My face cracked into an awkward half grin.

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Frisk you know your mom best."

"You're boned."

God damn it.


	4. Say My Name

"You know staying here longer will only make everything worse right?"

She was right. I knew she was right. Hell I think she knew I knew she was right. But at the same time could she really blame me for not wanting to go back? There wasn't anyway I could talk myself out of this. Toriel was going to be absolutely furious with me. Besides that however I was comfortable.

And I didn't want to move.

"Sans. I won't let her keep me from you."

Lazily my left eye looked up at her face. Her eye currently was turned off. Which left a black hole and one green eye for me to look at. There was so much determination flickering there. Kid meant every word. And she was ready to move worlds to make it happen.

"...I know."

Her arms held me closer for a quick moment. Just to reassure me everything would work out. I suppose facing Toriel was really only part of my dread. The other part of it was knowing if a fight broke out over this that she could end up seriously hurt. Toriel wasn't a push over after all. Sure Frisk was strong but even she had her limitations.

Soft warm hands captured my face the next moment. Cue a look of pure bewilderment on my face. It earned me a soft smile. Then a kiss. Quickly turned into her simply capturing my tongue. Frisk held the tip between her teeth softly suckled upon it.

"Sorry taste good." She admitted to me after letting go.

"I know what you mean."

We took our time in getting up. Guess even if she'd never admit it aloud – since it would only encourage bad behavior – she enjoyed having me rest atop her. Kid let me playfully pin her for a few moments longer. Just enough for me kiss the spot over the center of her collar bone. Earned a small squeak from her followed by some giggles. Was tempting to keep her pinned down for a bit more fun.

But it was clear she wanted up, so who was I to fight with her?

After Frisk woke up her limbs with a powerful stretch I let my eyes linger over skin. It reminded me as much as I loved it she was forced to walk around with the scars of her battle. They didn't just faded even after healing magic was used. Quietly I counted all the marks on her. Must have been gawking a while. Because a hand tipped my head up so I met her confused gaze.

"Anything on your mind?"

My eyes dropped to focus on nothing in particular.

"Just..." My fingers gently grazed over the old mark on her left hand.

Frisk turned her hand to look at the mark there. An old nasty stab wound which had slightly burned lay on the top of her hand. She'd earned that one while fighting Undyne. One of the spears managed to hit her dead on in the fight. Had been a bit of touch and go while it healed. None of us had been certain if she'd be able to keep it.

Her own eyes dulled a bit. Must have been recalling the memory herself. I hadn't meant to do that to her. It's just there were so many of them.

An old bite wound on her left foot from Muffet's pet. A small mark on her right shoulder from when Mettaton shocked her with a bit of electrical damage. There were two scars on her back from when she fought the royal guards. From her torso to her left side were claw marks – of which she never told me how she earned. And still she'd come out smiling after everything. Knowing I could have prevented some of these...it made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Stop." Her voice snapped suddenly.

"E-eh?" I was jolted from my own thoughts.

"Stop that right now. Don't you dare start getting depressed over these. There was nothing you could have done. Do you hear me?"

"How can you say that?"

"Because you would have gotten killed! Do you really think I could have lived with myself or looked at Papyrus ever again knowing that you were turned to dust because of me?"

"H-hey now give me some credit."

"It would have been you. Or them. We both know that."

...She was right...and I didn't like that.

Would I have been able to bring myself to kill the others? It was a heavy question I hadn't really considered. Because taking them out meant so many things. And there wouldn't have been any way I could've faced my brother after. But dying wasn't in my plans. Not ever again.

So this basically meant that letting her get hurt had been the only answer to this solution? Ugh, it was times like this that having a PHD did literally nothing. And it pissed me off.

"Well shit."

"Huh? What is it?"

"My phone didn't die. ...I just had it on silence mode." Her face gained a pink tint to it. "So...yeah my bad."

"Heh. It's alright Frisk, they were bound to find out sooner or later don't you think?"

"Well we've been teasing each other kind of hard. So I guess so. Better this way than in person."

Alright she had me there.

Her cellphone chimed an alert for a text as I got my sneakers on. Yes I finally had to stop wearing my slippers. Damn snow would get my socks all wet other wise.

"Sans."

"I'm ready."

"We're picking up Andy then going home."

"Eh? You're going to take him from his family? On Christmas?"

"Andy don't have one."

"Oh. Sorry. Uh, Orphan like you then I'll assume."

"No. His family is alive. They just disowned him."

"...Why?"

"Because he's gay." The look I gave her said it all. "We've been over this Sans. Humans are mean to each other. Really mean."

I closed my eyes and gave them a rub. How asinine could people get? With a grumble my jacket was tossed on and I grabbed her hand.

"Where is he?"

"Getting off work. If we're lucky we can catch him before his bus."

"You got it love."

Cold wind hit us right in the face a split second later as we darted forwards. Frisk took a few moments to wind her wrapping over her face. I however started to look around for the taller teenager in question. No way this kid would be spending Christmas at home alone just because his folks didn't like what sex he was attracted to. A nice guy like him deserved better. After looking after Frisk and sometimes my brother I was rather determined myself to give him a good holiday.

Frisk gasped and pointed, drew my attention to the right. There he was. Seems he was just standing there waiting for his bus. Headphones in his ears. Looked really worn down too. Andy was down about a block and half and with his bus pulling up I knew what had to be done.

Hopefully he'd forgive me.

My fingers snapped while I maintained eye contact on him. Knew he felt my magic because he'd been in mid-step onto the bus. Sort of made him collapse a bit. Caught him before he fell flat though. And that was about when a few others started to take notice of me. One of them being Andy himself.

There were a few nasty looks and even some whispering. Frisk quickly took my hand and nodded for me to continue. Least we could to was meet him half way now. He seemed more amazed than anything floating there. Almost like he was inspecting how this effecting his body. Guess out of all the things that he and Frisk talked about this hadn't been one of them.

Made sure to put him on the ground gently. So he could get his feet under him before I took the magic off. No sense in him falling over. Andy wobbled a bit when the effect was taken off him. Even had to regain his sense of balance. Which struck me as strange. I hadn't used that much force.

"That was one of the most amazing things to ever happen." He smiled.

"See? Told you hard to explain it. Just have to have it happen." Frisk gave him a playful nudge.

"Sorry I doubted you." Andy chuckled. "Now I'll have to inquire what are you two doing here? I thought you had a family get together tonight."

"We do. But, uh, I'd say we have a problem wouldn't you Sans?" Frisk winked at me.

"The biggest." I grinned.

Blue eyes alight with confusion looked at me, then moved to Frisk. He stood there uncertain how to respond. Poor guy must have thought we were speaking about me getting a gift still. Or something like that. Suddenly he appeared to have an epiphany. Seems we were both at a loss given how Frisk shot me a questioning look.

"You're right. Here." A small wrapped package was pulled out of satchel he wore. "Almost forgot your gift sis."

"Um...thank you?" She took the gift with hesitation.

"Well that should be everything I assume."

"Not really?" An awkward grin crossed Frisk's lips.

"Huh? Correct me if I'm wrong but, isn't that what you came for?"

"Not even close kiddo." I waved my hand while chuckling.

"Gonna need a new nickname for me now Sans."

"Point. We'll deal with that later." My tone dismissed the topic.

"The point is Andy we'd still be missing you. You're my family too you know."

"But..."

"No don't you even try and start mister. You might as damn well be my brother and you know it. We've been hanging out together since we were what...four?"

"A-about there. But this is your first Christmas with your new family. I...I don't want to intrude Frisk."

"Andy." She placed her hands upon his upper arms. "You're not. I promise. And I'm not letting you spend one more day alone. So, don't you think it's time to go home?"

"I..." He turned his eyes from her casting them towards the pavement.

"C'mon kid you ain't scared of some monsters are you? We're harmless." I joked. "Beside. I ain't like your folks."

The six foot tall slender teenager simply looked at me. His face was blank for the longest of moments. Enough that I worried ever so slightly perhaps I'd over stepped some unknown boundary.

"To even consider for the smallest of moments you might be them...honestly how foolish can I be? I hope you can forgive me."

"Sure kid. How does home sound?"

"It sounds perfect."

Finding a cab was far more trouble than need be. Seems they were apparently a bit rattled when it came to giving a ride to a skeleton. Get it?

Either way when we finally got one that would take us Andy sat up front. This left the back seat to Frisk and I. Now honestly I would have had zero issues simply waiting for us to get there. Hell maybe I would try out a few jokes on the two see what they thought. My girlfriend however had different ides. Which is how I found myself gently pulled against her.

Blinking curiously up at her earned me a smile. I saw the flicker of purple from under the crisp white bandages. Not even two seconds later smoke of the same color trailed out making the shape of a heart before vanishing. My pulse raced a small bit at the realization of what I'd just seen. D-did that have to happen here in such a small space? Didn't need anyone seeing how it made my face darken.

She didn't press the subject. Simply pulled me against her. Wow this was damn cozy. Not to mention her hand was currently rubbing my scapula in an attempt to further sooth me. Don't think it occurred to her that this might be putting me to sleep. Or maybe it was, and this had been her plan from the start.

Maybe just a quick nap then...

* * *

 _There was no reassuring rhythm of a beating heart against my ear this time. No soft breathing from Frisk as she slumbered away curled up around me. I felt no warmth either. Had we gotten home already? ...No that wasn't it. Somehow without even opening my eyes I could sense this was still a dream._

 _Yet I wasn't alone._

 _I could sense him standing there. A small but deadly blip in my mind. That aura of his was unmistakable. Though it irked me even know he was trying to fuck with me some more. Did he think his stupid mind tricks could work on me any more? Little freak had another thing coming._

 _Because unlike all the other times. I knew this was a dream. When I woke up Frisk would be near by. My brother would be alive. Because we were free. Chara had long since long this game he was trying to play with me._

 _Yet still he persisted. Lingering in my mind like some sort of annoying stain you couldn't quite ever wash out of your favorite shirt. Tables had turned rather quickly I guessed. But hey I didn't mind playing along. Just for a little bit. To humor him, not a whole hell of a lot more._

 _"I'd say it's nice to see you again. But we both know that's a lie." I lifted my head up as my eye pulsed to life. "So..how's it been Chara?"_

 _"Sans. Good to see you're awake. I was just starting to worry that you might have died on me. And I hadn't even touched you. What a pity that would have been." His own pearly whites flashed at me._

 _"Cut to the chase kid. We gonna do this song and dance again or do you maybe perhaps have something new to add to your bag of tricks?"_

 _As I stood up everything shifted for me. White walls and floors melted away to the familiar place known as Judgment hall. "Didn't think so."_

 _"My you certainly are spunky tonight. What's given you so much confidence I wonder."_

 _"Donno. Call it...intuition."_

 _"I'd much rather call it a whore."_

 _My eye twitched slightly. Oh. So it was going to be like that was it? Welp. Can't say I didn't try to play nice with him._

 _"Tch. You know...it's true to talk that way about a lady."_

 _"That abomination is no lady."_

 _Stone crumbled under the pure presser of his body being slung into the pillar. He hacked up blood in the same instant I flung him up into the ceiling. That knife clattered to the floor a split second before he become intimate with the floor via his face. My entire arm throbbed with magic. Don't ever think I'd ever forced so much into one attack. But for this little shit stain I would gladly make an exception._

 _"Temper, temper." He wheezed struggling to pick himself up._

 _"Don't you EVER fucking insult my mate."_

 _Each word dripped with pure death. If he wanted to play with fire. Then I was more than willing to give him a fucking volcano. Surprisingly however my threats didn't phase the little monster. Rather a grin split over that bloodied face of his. Eyes dancing with a light of sick glee I'd almost forgotten about._

 _His body shifted unnaturally, almost as if made of some tar like substance while he moved over to me. In response my magic pelted him with bones. Their marks were his vitals. Soul, heart, throat and head. That caused him to lurch then slump over. But he wasn't dead._

 _Alright now I started to worry a tiny bit. Normally he would have dropped dead in any other nightmare. Not this one. Just kept coming. Though his face did flicker out of sight just to be replaced with another for the smallest of seconds. A face of a small child tears streaming down their face blinked into existence. It was one I'd seen only in faded photographs._

 _...Chara?_

 _"...Help me..." They whispered voice shaking in terror._

 _Then it vanished. Replaced with the red eyes and blue-green hair of the man I'd come to know as my brother's murder. What the hell was going on right now?_

 _"I suppose this means you would help her no matter the cost then."_

 _The fuck was he playing at? I didn't like it. Might as well play it cool._

 _"'Course I would. No reason why I wouldn't."_

 _"Are you sure you mean ANYTHING?"_

 _I forced myself to stop from recoiling in horror. That grin brought up bad, bad memories._

 _"Sure. Wouldn't even hesitate." I put on my most convincing grin as I kept one eye closed._

 _"Thanks for the talk Sans." A fanged grin split the face of the male in front of me. "It's been enlightening."_

 _His statement left me with more questions than I'd have liked. Before either one of us could move another inch his fingers snapped._

* * *

"Zzzz...wha-...?" My eyes cracked open. "Oh." My eyes blinked while heat trickled into my cheeks. "Heh. Merry Christmas to me then."

Currently I was laying atop Frisk. The both of us comfortably sprawled out on the living room sofa. Guess she had just taken a moment to rest her eyes. Or perhaps was just waiting for me to get up. Because there came a velvety soft giggle from her lips as she opened up her right eye. That emerald green I'd grown accustom to was now seemingly glowing in the dim firelight.

"Cozy I take it."

"Just a bit." Felt my smile lessen as my memories caught up with me. "Frisk...your mom how did-?"

"We talked it out like adults. She wasn't angry. Just worried I might have been acting upon the impulse of heat."

"Heh. Still being a mother to you I see."

"She always will be." Her lips touched my skull and a shiver ran down my spine. "Now. Are you awake enough for your gift?"

"Well I still feel a little tired. How about a little more motivation?" My finger tapped near my mouth.

Frisk was a good sport about it. Leaning down to kiss me properly. Was like a shot of electricity through my bones. Saw her eyes both lazily open while my tongue rubbed against hers. Just by looking I knew her left eye was glowing in the shape of a heart. Ngh, fuck that was so sexy.

"Better?" She whispered when at last I pulled away.

"Sansational."

"Walked right into that."

"A small bit. But I'm good to open gifts now. Uh," My eyes looked around the room. "Where are the others?"

"Bed. You must have been tired. Because I tried to wake you up but you were dead to the world I swear." A pause. "God damn it. Look at what you make me do."

"...Papyrus wasn't...too upset was he? I did promise him I'd be awake for everything."

"He understood once I told him about your recent sleep patterns." She got up off the sofa. "No worries. We can still open gifts tomorrow morning. That's when it's normally done. Tonight we just each opened one."

"And you want my one to be yours?"

"I think you will."

We climbed the steps together. Her pinky and ring finger loosely hooked around my own. Made me feel a wave of warmth wash down my spine. A finger to her lips asked me to be extra quiet as he slipped past the room which would normally have been hers that evening. Guess my room was ours tonight. But then where had she hidden my gift?

I flicked the lights on after closing the door. There she stood holding an article of clothing in her arms for me. Clever. She'd hidden it in storage on her cellphone.

Curiously I grabbed the plushy thing from her and held it up. In a blue similar to that of my normal jacket I now held a hoodie.

"Holy shit. You found a hoodie that says 'Get Dunked on'? You're kidding me! This is perfect!"

"Told you that you would want it. The color is okay right?"

"Same as my jacket. Which was getting old anyways."

"Will you, uh, try it on? Just to make sure I got the right size?"

"Sure. But you don't need to worry so much Frisk. I'm sure it's just fine."

Perfect baggy fit. Just how I liked it.

"See?" I turned around to show her. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad that it fits."

Her grin dropped from her face. Pain over took it in a heart beat as a hand reached up to cover her heart. If this was a joke it wasn't funny. Then again she hadn't ever been this extreme with her pranks. This meant something was seriously wrong with her.

"Kiddo you alright?"

"...Sans...g-get Andy. I think I'm having a heart attack."

That didn't sound very good. Not sure why she wanted Andy but best not to question her. I turned on my heel managed to even get the door open about a third of the way before that scream hit. Right, there was no way in hell the entire house had NOT just heard that. But why did it sound like bloody murder and fear? Something crept over my back causing my stomach to drop.

Oh. God. No.

Rounding back to Frisk my eye was already active. The sight before me left me shaking. Not to mention that magically knife had damn near taken my head from my neck. Thankfully that damn thing stuck into the door behind me before vanishing. Her one green eye was now pure red. Please no, anything but this.

"...How..." My voice was hardly over a whisper.

"HUMAN? SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked from down the hall.

Shit the door!

Thick green vines shot around the door locking it in place. A small yellow flower bloomed near the top. Really I'd been expecting Flowey to have a happy little grin on his face. But there wasn't. He looked scared. Badly.

"I'll hold them back! Right now you have to stop Chara, he's trying to possess her."

"What? How!? Why wait for this long?!"

"Does it look like I fucking know!? JUST HELP HER!"

This was crazy none of this added up. How had Chara's spirit gotten this strong? Frisk hadn't killed anyone. Not to mention none of the monster had reported others going missing. So the likely hood of some other Human having fallen down there and slaughtering those who were left was null.

" **What's wrong Sans...I thought you'd do anything to save her.** " A twisted mocking laugh came from those lips. " **You even know what you have to do. But here let me give you a hint.** "

Chara forced her arms to open wide while offering up her chest to me. Her red soul, now unprotected, flickered into sight. It pulsed weakly while thick black ropes of malice started to ensnare it.

He wanted me to kill her.

"...F-Frisk. C'mon don't just give up on me like this. Fight back!" I begged.

Another knife hurled towards me. With no other choice I summoned up a row of bones to deflect the storm of blows which followed the first strike. My door rattled behind me loudly as more fists pounded on it. Their words didn't make sense to me. It took everything I had to keep focus on Frisk. She was in pain right now and I had to help her.

Without killing her. But how?

" **What a horrid boyfriend you are. She's in pain right now you know. It hurts. Oh so very much.** " He laughed at his own words. " **Won't you please help her end this SUFFERING?** "

Chara came at me again. This time holding a real blade in Frisk's grasp. It sank deep into the bone which conjured itself up almost a spit second too late. I whacked the damn thing over its head twice forcing a retreat. As her head lifted up to look at me her good eye flickered in color. Emerald and ruby fought for several heart pounding seconds. In the end the earthen hue won out.

I kept a spiral of white and blue around me just in case.

"Sans...kiiL **L** L ME! M-Ma **A** a **A** ke tHE **SC** r **EAM** in **G** St-s **TOP**! **J** -j-JUST d...dO IT NOW!"

She spoke to me her voice straining and twisting while fighting against Chara's hold over her body. Tears soaked her face while she kept looking me right in the eyes. There was no way. Absolutely no way she was asking me to do this. Her body cringed, shaking and twisting as if in some invisible trap only she could see. Her right eye flickered again the color shifting so quickly I wasn't even sure who had won until she spoke to me again.

"C-c-C- **CA** aaAa...n't **FiGHT** M-MUch... L-L-LO **ON** gER! D-d-do it NOW!"

My hand lifted, magic blazing to life in the palm of my left hand. I...just couldn't do this! Frisk, I loved her, how could she ask me to kill her? Kiddo j-just couldn't be asking me this.

"Hurry it up trash bag! I – ngh – can't keep them held back much longer." Flowey barked at me while struggling to keep his vines over the closed door.

"K-kid...Frisk you...gotta be joking kid. C'mon. Gimme a better punch line than this. B-because I just can't kill you!"

" **P-p-PLee** eASE DO IT! I d-d- **D** oN't w-wAaant him t-TO kill you! N-n- **n-NO** T AGAIN!"

Her voice was becoming more distorted the longer she fought. Like it was coming through something electrical. Between the bouts of her own voice failing her another seemed to echo behind hers. Most likely Chara's but I couldn't tell. Too twisted up to really know. And then ruby became victor.

" **I knew you were bluffing! Worthless pile of bones! Claim you love a woman whose name you don't even know. Go on. Call out for her. Say her fucking name.** " His disgusting laughter made my spine tingle in rage.

"LET FRISK GO CHARA!" I roared back at him my eye glowing bright enough to light up the room.

I saw the way her shadow slid up the wall. How there were holes for eyes and a large pointed grin spread over it's face. A knife appeared in her possessed hand. Clearly he was using her own magic right now. And no sooner had I spoken did he act.

" **WRONG NAME!** " He came lunging at me arm drawn back.

Just like in my dream eight months ago. My sight blurred at this realization and my entire body trembled. I couldn't move. Just stand there. Yet a small part of me held onto hope. Held onto the idea that Frisk was still capable of fighting back. And it was what compelled me to try one last time to reach her. Before...this ended...

"FRISK PLEAST DON'T MAKE ME! I-I can't, not when I love you...Fr-"

"RIN!" Andy's voice yelled suddenly.

It caught both of us off guard. She stopped her eyes turning to the door behind me as I cast a glance over my shoulder. Andy stood there blade in hand breathing heavily. Vines were slashed to ribbons while my door looked practically melted off it's hinges.

"RIN! He loves you! Come back to him!" He let the blade clatter to the ground. "Come back to me little sister...please. I can't loose you, not again damn it."

Turning back to Frisk I saw how her body locked up. Green colored over her one good eye while a fresh wave of tears started.

"...Rin...?" I spoke the name softly uncertain of her reaction.

Now she looked at me. The eye widened in horror as her knife dropped.

"Sans..."

Another scream tore itself from her throat. This time however her left eye lit up like the god damn sun. I heard cursing as Chara seemed to just run past me as a spirit for a split second. After he vanished. Rin collapsed to her knees before catching herself with her own two hands.

Massive spines instantly were jutting out from her back. Ripping her shirt to bits as they grew several inches. Several of them suddenly branched out until it looked like this maw of bones was clamping over her torso. They hummed with magic glowing the same purple as her eyes. After it was all done Frisk, Rin, whatever the hell she wanted to be called, drew in the loudest breath I'd ever heard. Almost like she had just come up from nearly drowning.

Little bolts of purple magic crackled down her spine as she tries to stand up. Seemed to be too much for her body. This time I caught her before she fell down. My blue magic held her up just enough that I could see her face. Her eye flickered weakly as I slipped her head onto my shoulder. Interesting how the purple light vanished at the same time her eye did.

"Better?" I wondered stroking her hair.

"...Much..." Her voice cracked but she nuzzled into my touch with a tired sigh. "S...shouldn't have asked you to do that..."

"It's okay. You were doing what you thought was best."

"Are you alright?" Andy quickly keeled beside us.

"Think so...just..tired now."

"I'll get the machine booted up Sans. This can't wait." Alphys told me before slipping away.

"Okay what the hell just happened?" Undyne asked. "Because seriously, that was some messed up crap!"

"Frisk, dear. Are you alright?" Toriel looked torn between acting motherly and trusting her daughter.

"I think she's gonna be fine Toriel. Might need some Spaghetti though Pap." I hinted.

"Consider it done!" My brother darted to the kitchen.

"...So..." I lifted her head up enough to touch my forehead to hers. "Rin huh...?"


	5. Red Fate

_Let me tell you the story about a string of fate..._

 _Long ago a girl was born into a small family. From a young age she noticed something about those around her. A red string tied to their pinky. What a curious sight. Tied delicately around the pinky of every person she saw._

 _Some much string! And no one else could see it._

 _Not the elderly couple who were the wisest of the small town. Nor the teachers who were suppose to be the smartest around. Even the other children could not see this red string upon their fingers. This puzzled the young girl for many years._

 _One day she inquired to her parents the meaning of their string._

 _"Mommy?" Asked the little girl._

 _"Yes?" Said the mother._

 _"Why is the end of your string tied to daddy?"_

 _"What string? I do not see any string my little one."_

 _"The red string on your pinky."_

 _The little girl's mother was confused. For she could not see the string of which her daughter spoke. And told her child she did not have an answer. The same thing happened when she talked to her father later that evening. Her parents worried about her, perhaps she was ill and they had not known? Or was there in fact something there which only their child could see?_

 _How could they not see? It was a bright red thread which was tied so perfectly to them. Although she understood why some may not wish to speak about it. For their string was cut and gnarled at the end. These people hid behind a mask with a smile as they cried. What had happened to them in order to make them so sad wondered the little girl._

 _More importantly why did she not have a string herself? So many question but never enough answers._

 _One day however tragedy struck as her father was stricken with a terrible illness. He became weak and unable to work, growing worse as each day dragged on. Mother and daughter did all that they could. Doctors could only ease his pain. But one day he passed away._

 _The daughter watched in tears as the once perfect string upon her mothers finger was severed. It was not a knotted mess with frayed ends thankfully. But on that day the young child understood not only the means of the strings she saw but why she had seen masks of joy to cover up tears._

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Yes my child?"_

 _"I'm sorry he let go. And I'm sorry he cut your string."_

 _Though her mother still did not understand her daughters words somehow brought her comfort. Enough that she did not hide behind a mask._

 _And so the little girl grew into a young woman. She had a good life filled with love, laughter and friends. Yet still for some reason she could not see her own red thread. This made her curious. Not to mention a slight bit worried. All of her friends had theirs._

 _So she made a choice to set out on that day to find who stood at the end of her string. With her came an old childhood friend. He wished to see the world as much as she did. And so it was together they set out on this long journey._

 _At first the girl dated casually. Curious to see what might happen. A few times she dared believe perhaps she may have found the one. But it was not meant to be. For none of them had the other end of her string. Some were nice to her, others were not._

 _They were the reasons she began to loose hope. Was she not good enough for love? Such dark thoughts like these would linger in her mind for days on end. After one particularity nasty day she sat with her friend in silence. He had been hurt in the scuffle between her and the young man she'd foolishly thought could be her future husband. And it was then something interesting dawned upon her._

 _Through this entire ordeal he had been there. From the ups to the lowest downs. Weather she had joy or sorrow he had been there for her. Ready to catch her. To hold her._

 _...To love her._

 _Perhaps it was foolish of her to even believe that. After all they were good friends. But she could not help the nagging feeling in her stomach. She supposed there was no harm in at least saying the words to see what effect they had. If things went wrong then she could apologies and explain her reasoning. Surely he would understand._

 _"You have always been here for me you know." She told him._

 _"Yep. And I always will."_

 _"Always? No matter what?"_

 _"Forever and ever."_

 _"I have something I'd like to you."_

 _"So do I. Can I start?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _He turned to her and smiled._

 _"I love you."_

 _Tears filled her eyes, they ran down her face. But they were not tears of anger or pain. They were those of pure joy._

 _Hearing those words from his mouth. They just made her so...happy. Never once had those words ever felt that warm and loving before._

 _At that moment the girl could see the red twine tied to her finger, the other end wrapped neatly around his._

 _"I love you too."_

 _The girl finally knew true love and together they shared a wonderfully full life from that moment on._

* * *

There came a long drawn out silence between Papyrus and I. Seems story telling uh, really wasn't my ideal thing then. With a small sigh my head slumped a bit. Damn it just couldn't seem to do anything right as late could I?

"I..I'm sorry Papyrus. Sans should be here doing this with you...not me..."

"HUMAN...ARE YOU IN PAIN?"

That caught me off guard ever so slightly. I hadn't recently hurt myself. So why would he be asking such a question?

"No...?"

"IT'S JUST, WELL, EVERYONE HAS BEEN ASKING YOU TO DO THINGS WITH YOUR POWERS SINCE CHRISTMAS. BUT I'M NOT SURE ANYONE HAS ACTUALLY ASKED IF YOU'RE ALRIGHT."

"Oh Pap, that's very kind. But don't you worry! I'm not in pain. Sans and Alphys look asked that a lot the first few weeks." I chuckled gently. "Honesty I'm sort of tired of people asking. But I know why they keep doing it."

"OH. WELL THEN I APOLOGIZE."

"No, no it's okay. You're just worried like everyone else. But I promise you, cross my heart Papyrus if I don't feel well when I'm around you I'll speak up immediately."

"GOOD. BECAUSE I WOULD BE A VERY POOR BROTHER IF I DID NOT LOOK OUT FOR MY ONLY SISTER NYEH HEH."

"W-whoa wait what? Sister? Me?" My enter face started to burn.

"WELL YOU ARE DATING MY BROTHER. IT'S ONLY NATURAL YOU TWO WILL END UP GETTING MARRIED SOME DAY NYEH."

"T-that's still possibly s-s-some time away! Don't jump the gun for us!"

"NYEH? DO YOU NOT WANT TO MARRY SANS?"

I hid my face in my hands quickly stifling the sounds of pure embarrassment which came from my lips. Oh god he was just making it worse with ever second. Marrying Sans? N-not that I didn't want to it just seemed so sudden to even suggest such a thing! We had only been dating almost nine months now. ...That's it no more romance anime for Undyne and him.

"SISTER...?"

"C-can I tell you something Papyrus? Something that stays between just us?" I managed to speak finally my voice quite.

"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? YOUR FACE IS A VERY DARK RED."

"Y-yes I'm fine! Just so embarrassed. L-look can you keep this next bit to yourself?"

"NYEH! OF COURSE I CAN. KEEPING A SECRET IS NO PROBLEM FOR BIG BROTHER PAPYRUS." He boasted.

"As much as I love you brother and would enjoy being married to him. O-or whatever it is you monsters do I also...slightly doubt it ever will happen."

"NYEH? IMPSSIBLE! WHY WOULDN'T IT?" He demanded to know in irritation.

"Hey now calm down and let me explain." I urged attempting to resist laughing.

The taller skeleton huffed before pouting in nearly a childish manner. Heh, leave it to Papyrus to make me flustered one second then giggling the next.

"The reason I doubt this is because well, things can change. It's never right for me or anyone to set things in stone – metaphorically speaking – when the future can change in the blink of an eye. Sans could very well fall out of love with me, find a monster he likes...or maybe another Human. A-and the same could be said for me."

We sat there for a moment as he took this logic in. Though it became very clear to me rather quickly that he might not have agreed with it. Hell I honestly didn't agree with it either. But it was the truth. Sadly.

"...RIN...MAY I BE HONST WITH YOU JUST AS YOU HAVE WITH ME?"

Huh, now what was with that look? Like he was worried or wasn't sure exactly how to express his thoughts. This was a new side to him. Don't think he'd ever looked so...vulnerable either. For a skeleton who wore his emotions on his sleeves I was suddenly having the hardest time reading him. And for once it worried me, just ever so slightly.

"Absolutely Papyrus. What's on your mind?"

"I HAVE SEEN HOW MY BROTHER INTERACTS WITH YOU. HOW HE LOOKS AT YOU. OR HOW YOU TWO SPEAK SO FREELY. AND I CAN SEE HOW HAPPY YOU MAKE HIM. IT IS A GENUINE HAPPINESS." Papyrus flashed me a wide smile. "IT IS BECAUSE OF THIS REASON I KNOW YOU WILL MARRY HIM. FOR SANS I'M NOT CERTAIN THERE COULD BE ANYONE ELSE. AND THAT'S ALRIGHT. BECAUSE I WOULD NOT ASK FOR ANYONE ELSE TO BE MY LITTLE SISTER."

"...Papyrus I – huh?!" He hugged me before I could stammer any further. "Heh. Thank you Pap."

"CERTAINLY. NOTHING BUT THE BEST FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

"Good night Pap, sleep well."

He nodded to me while I flicked off his light.

A mix of feelings washed over me with the power equal to that of one of Asriel's attacks. He thought of me as his sister. He wanted us to get married. Papyrus was rooting for his brother's happiness. No, OUR happiness. I felt...so indescribable right now.

Yet there was no possible way for me to share in his perfect optimism. My words were still a painful but very real truth. And it hurt knowing I could ever dare to think them. But what hurt worse...was the thought that some day they might become more than just the whispering shadows in the back of mind. That one day Sans would simply ask for us to end things. And on that day – should it ever come to pass – I would loose my best friend in the entire world.

It was just too much for me to take in. My body trembled under some invisible weight as my hand clasped over my mouth. No one needed to hear me crying. Not over something so trivial which hadn't even happened. The more I thought about it the more those dark thoughts slithered in my brain. Soon they weren't just whispers in my passing thoughts.

They had gained a powerful voice. Of which they were more than willing to abuse by tormenting me. Mocking me for my inability to keep the one I loved. Telling me I was pathetic. A freak. How Sans could never truly be happy with the likes of me.

And for the smallest of moments in my shameful weakness; I believed them.

"Tears don't look good on you."

His voice made me jump. My hands scrambled to wipe away the warm dampness from the corner of my eyes. Far too late it seemed. Because two vines wrapped firmly around my wrists to prevent me from moving. Flowey looked rather annoyed with me in that moment. He had every right honestly.

"H-hey. Didn't think you were still awake." My weak confession was covered up with a half forced laugh.

The golden flower heaved a sigh as more of his appendages slipped closer. This time however they were not the thick tendrils which held my limbs. But rather his leaves inched closer to tenderly flick my tears from my cheek.

"How did a crybaby like you ever beat me?"

"Well, I had a lot less time to worry about things like relationships and my impending failures of them."

"Ugh. See that, that right there? Is why you two are perfect for each other. Now stop crying. He's still awake you know."

"Seriously?" I offered my right arm to him.

He quickly took the offered limb. Wrapping himself around it. Placed his head near my shoulder as his vines wiggled to find a comfortable positioning. As he occupied himself with such a thing I began to walk towards the back door.

"Yeah I've been watching him all day. He's crazy or sleeps with his eyes open."

"I don't think I've ever seen him sleep with open eyes. But I could be wrong about that. He isn't crazy however." Came my stern reply.

Flowey grumbled loudly while I closed the distance between us and Alphys' new lab. We ended up having to place it a little bit behind the house. No way to connect the two. Though everyone sort of agreed it was better this way. Given how well, it was a lab, and things could or would go 'boom' on occasion. Was at least nice and warm inside the lab.

Better than the biting chill of early January winds that was for sure.

Even more Flowey had been right. My ears picked up upon the distinct sounds of typing on a keyboard. Sans was still working even at this hour of the night. Racking my brain quickly brought me to a very cringe worthy insight. Last time I knew for sure Sans had slept was a staggering thirteen or more hours ago. Which now had me wondering only one thing. How in the hell had he gone so long without any sort of nap?

Worry about that answer later. Get Sans to sleep now.

"Sans, you with me?" I called.

"Doubt he'll answer you. He's like a zombie in front of that screen." Flowey scoffed.

He quickly vanished into the small green house we had built for the lab. Good he was getting sleep too.

Now as for a certain skeleton boyfriend of mine. I cracked my knuckles and rolled my shoulders. Had he been paying attention to his surroundings then I'm quite certain he would have have realized how quickly things were about to escalate for him. Especially since I turned my eye on. In turn this illuminated my newest addition to my body.

For some reason on Christmas eve my body had mutated once more. This time with something far larger than just my eye. My entire torso had been encased in what I'd dare call bone armor. It now looked like I had ribs on the outside of my flesh. Shockingly however I apparently was able to move the ones over my chest. Just backwards and forwards.

This small range of motion gave me what I dubbed a 'built in bra'. For very obvious reasons. Those plates of armor were also the only ones which actually interlocked with the other side. All my other ribs simply stopped before they touched. Then there was the oddity which was my spine. That too now had bone armor running down it.

From the top of my back down to my tailbone. White hardened plates of some sort now lay right over my spine. Thus the reason for us naming it such a silly thing as 'Bone Armor'. Because that was essentially what it was. Armor which looked exactly what the name might imply it should.

Whoops got a little side tracked there. Anyways, the fact of the matter was is every time my eye turned on this lit up. Thankfully I could at least control how bright it was. I tended to keep it low given how lighting up like a florescent light really wasn't to my liking. Had Sans actually been paying attention I'm sure he would have felt the slight build up of my magic turning on. But he was currently oblivious to the world.

Wasn't going to lie. Part of me was going to enjoy this. Sans always seemed to be in control for things like this. Now it was my turn.

My movements were timed perfectly. Grab both his wrists with tendrils placing behind his back to hold them there. Caught his attention but sadly it wasn't over yet. Why did he think sitting in a chair with wheels was a good idea? Because it only made turning him around for me easier. His eye flickered with annoyance in the moments before he processed it was me. After he simply blinked.

"Sans." I didn't dare hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Hi beautiful." He offered a tired grin. "What are you doing up so early? Not that I'm complaining."

"Sans when did you get up?"

"With the sun. So whatever time that is."

"Around six. Do you currently know what time it is?"

"About eleven?"

"In the evening yes."

"Oh. Shit. I need to go read Papyrus a bed time story."

"It's been taken care of. Unlike you."

"The hell's that mean?"

"Sans you've got bags under your eye sockets. You've been working on minimal sleep for the past two weeks."

"Just never enough time in the day Frisk."

"To do what? We've been over this. I'm fine. Alphys even says so. I'm not dying...I'm just... you know, mutating."

"Your hybridizing. And it COULD kill you." A look of panic and pain slipped over his face. "And I just can't stand by and let it. I've got to find something to help you."

"Sans you can't stop that from happening. I'm no scientist but the one thing I know for sure without a doubt is that Humans are good at adapting to changes. This is a change. I'll be fine. Please stop working yourself to death."

"There has to be an answer there is always an answer. How can you expect me to just sit back and let this potentially kill you?!" He snapped at me.

"I'm not saying that! Holy shit Sans calm down. I'm not asking you to stop completely. I understand why you feel the need to do this. What I'm saying is do it reasonably. So far I've just had small little issues. My eye and this armor. And yes those are small."

"What about when the next one happens?"

"If I happens. I could be stuck like this. Which I'm fine with."

"But what if your not?"

"Jesus Sans listen to yourself."

"It's a valid question damn it!"

"It's my life and body...don't you think I should have a say in it?"

"..." His mouth opened literally to snark back at me only to pause. Like my words had just then sank into his brain. "...God damn it. I'm so sorry."

"You were just trying to help. I would have done the same."

My magic let go of his wrists. Now that we had made some progress I'm sure he would come to bed for a reasonable span of time. But just to make sure he was quickly scooped up into my arms. His fingers grazed the spot below the necklace he'd given me for Christmas. Almost as if he were fascinated with my skin. Never stopped surprising me how warm he was to the touch even if we stood outside.

I put him down so he could get to bed. Figured he'd like to get himself comfortable before I joined him. Plus this gave me a moment to pull out the blanket for us to use. That yawn he made sounded like it'd been coming a long time.

"Wow, you must be bone tired."

"Guess so. Also don't help any that your here."

"Why is that?"

"Because you take my breath away."

"Oh my god. I swear..."

He got a gentle laugh out of my red face. In turn however he was subjected to a blanket hug. Followed by several kissed down his neck. And a few over his shoulders. Though he stopped me before I could test the sensitivity of his rips. Guess he didn't want me getting him too worked up.

...Oh. Or he could just want to kiss me like... _that_.

Was so hard to even put a kiss like that into words. But hey I'd give it a shot. Know that feeling when a small touch can send waves of feelings down your spine? Feelings like passion, shame, excitement, maybe even a hint of arousal. And they all just sort of mix together so you feel them at once. It makes your toes curl and your entire body shiver just ever so slightly.

And it's not because of just that! N-no there is more to it. It's like...

...Like he's pouring his heart and soul into that one kiss. Trying to breath life into your own heart with his love alone. And you're left a breathless shaking mess. And you can feel your face is all hot. All because of one small kiss. From your one true love...

Oh god how long had I just been laying there with this dopey look on my face?

Didn't seem to matter to Sans. His hand just reached out towards me. Finger tips seemed to caress my cheek before they moved down. Gliding over my shoulder and arm before coming to rest on it's rightful place upon my hip. At least that's what it felt like.

With his other arm being used as an extra pillow his eyes started slowly closing. Couldn't think of a more comfortable position to sleep in honestly. Well maybe if I pulled him a little close. Not now though, to tired.

… … … … …zzz...

Sans was sleeping. But here I was awake. Sleep must have come over me just as quickly as it left. Which left me a bit disoriented as to what time it currently was. Also there was an uneasy feeling in the air. I didn't feel in danger or anything. Just like something was off.

Carefully extracting myself from San's arms was almost child's play at this point in time. Or so I assume. Though when I saw him shift at the loss of my body heat next to him there were a few tense moments. It was a simple fix. Just pulled the covers over him and he was back on his way to snooze town. Wouldn't be gone long.

Simply wanted to see the time and get something to drink.

No sooner had I managed to fish a glass of water that feeling was back again. Something wrong. And I couldn't place my finger on it. By all accounts everything was fine. At least that's what I told myself. But there was a pull at my hips.

Like an invisible cable wrapped around my hips which was currently being reeled in. Was this Chara trying to over take me again? ...No. It wasn't as vindictive. This felt more like...like a bond? Yeah that was the word.

A connection of sorts to someone. Something? Wasn't sure. But there was an urgency in the tugging now. And like it or not my feet were leading the way.

Right to the large room Sans had been in when I first came in. Why here the only thing I could ask myself. There was only a light which hadn't been turned off. Oh for the love of god had that really been what this was all about? Apparently since the dread left me once the blasted thing was flicked off. My eyes wandered over the computer screen for the briefest of seconds only to pause.

Why...why could I read this perfectly.

It wasn't English. My feet quickly tried back peddled in fear, which is to say the command were there but never followed through. My heart started banging in my chest. Not only because of this shocking discovery. But because of the final sentence which I knew could not have been made by Sans. It echoed fear in me from a time when I was far younger and attempting to evade an angry Undyne.

 **Behind you.**

Jokes on this asshole. I wasn't some defenseless kid now! Might have been scared but I had grown up since last time someone cornered me. My hands clenched into tight fists while rounding on them. Hadn't even registered the fact my eye had turned on until I was looking right at them. And just like that all my fear was gone.

"...You..." I blinked.

I stood looking at the man with a cracked skull who had saved me several months prior.

" _H-hello...my child..._ " He answered softly. " _Can...can you see me well enough?_ "

"Yeah." My head tilted slightly.

" _Is something the matter?_ " A worried look crossed his damaged face.

"Fuck. You're taller than Papyrus. I feel like a shrimp now." Came my honest answer laced with laughter.

That face of his lit up with a green hue. Whoops hadn't meant to embarrass the poor guy. It quickly vanished as he stooped a bit lower. Or something, was hard to tell given his body looked like a mass of tar. Either way he seemed very curious about my in general. His hands had a massive hole in the center I noticed when he lifted them both.

Without even thinking about it my own hand reached up grasping hold of his. In the same instant my eye suddenly felt a bit weird. Like it was somehow shifting? Or maybe it was just humming with more power. Hard to think of the proper words. Either way it was easy to ignore while taking hold of his hand.

" _...You can touch me..._ " His voice only reflected the shock he had on his face.

"Uh, yeah? It's not that hard to do. I mean you ARE standing right here."

" _You...you have the Void Gaze._ "

"The what?"

The skeleton's mouth opened he was attempting to explain. A cage of bones sprang around me cutting the poor monsters arm. Or what I thought was his arm. Because again mostly goop. His retreat was instantaneous however.

"Don't you eve fucking think about it old man!" Sans suddenly snarled.

"Sans? Whoa! Whoa! Calm down please! He's harmless!"

"Harmless? HARMLESS?" His voice shook with a violent rage as Gaster Blaster simply came into view. "Yeah that's what he FUCKING wants you to think."

" _S-Sans please..._ "

"DON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME!"

The blaster fired off akin to a cannon. Sans yanked me back with blue magic as his onslaught continued. I could only watch a bit helplessly from my bone cage. The man who apparently was Gaster moved in awkward ways, but didn't dare lift a hand to protect himself.

"Sans! Stop it!" I couldn't just stand by and let him do this.

"I've seen the files your and your followers left old man. You don't think I knew? WRONG. I. KNOW. EVER. FUCKING. THING."

Another round of Gaster Blasters went off near me. I couldn't stop my panic this time. Bad memories of that lucid nightmare came flooding back. This was too similar to Sans' anger back then. His words were like bells going off in my brain. **Dirty brother killer**.

"STOP IT!" I begged.

"Hold still you sorry son of a bitch!" Sans demanded.

Shaking. Every inch of my body was shaking now as I covered my head. This was a bad dream. A really fucking god awful dream. Everything would be alright. Sans wouldn't kill me.

A faint darkness tugged at the back of my mind. It wasn't exactly clear at first as to what it was given my emotional state of being was not the best. But I knew the feel of dark magic. Was hard to forget how something like that felt. With tears blinding me and my body feeling like jello I struggled to pinpoint the everything. Good news was who ever was casting apparently was struggling as well.

Gaster very quickly halted all movements. It was about then the dark magic I was feeling started to pool on him. Honestly I couldn't judge how badly this was going to be. Primarily because Sans hit Gaster a split second before he simply vanished. Now if that was the norm for him well good. Other wise it seems we were going to have a bit of an issue on our hands.

Though given how Sans was currently cursing up a storm I could assume Gaster vanishing like such was indeed normal.

At least the cage of bones was gone now. Which meant I could stand up. Though he had yet to dismiss those damn blasters. At least this time when I whimpered he heard me.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry." A snap of his fingers and they were gone. "So, he uh...didn't hurt you or anything right?" He was a little short of breath as he over looked me. "Don't seem he got his claws into you. Good."

"Sans. You were keeping things from me."

"It was a lot of science stuff, you've even said so yourself that it's not your forte. So I didn't say anything."

"You didn't think to dumb it down for me? Especially when it was about me?"

"Look I'm not going to deny that I kept it to myself however there was also a good reason. See I wasn't even sure it was this Void Gaze in question. Jut because it's purple didn't mean I should jump to assumption."

"Void Gaze. What is that?"

"It's what your eye COULD be if you can harness it's full potential. And it's very...unstable."

"You mean deadly."

"Yes." he grumbled.

"Okay. Here is what we're going to do." I took a seat. "First off I want to know what time it is."

"Well..." Sans looked out of the fresh hole he'd made with his latest stunt. "...it's sunrise."

"Eh, works for me. Secondly I'm going to go into the kitchen and make breakfast."

"Why?"

"To cook first and foremost. Secondly to make sure I can get everyone in a single spot."

"That matters because why exactly?"

"Sans. This just got a hell of a lot bigger than just us. You didn't feel it but I did. Someone was using Human magic. Dark Human magic. That means they were trying to control someone. And given how it was all focused on your father well..."

"Shit. Chara that little shit."

"It's NOT Chara!" Flowey interjected suddenly.

He bounced over to us while in a brand new pot full of soil. Had to admit the determination on him for managing that.

"Pft. I think I know who Chara possessed you little pansy."

"And I'm telling you that it's Chara's POWER but not him! I know my brother...that wasn't him. He didn't even know Human magic!"

"Sans. I have to agree with Flowey. Just this once."

"You what?!" They asked.

"Look I'll explain everything. But not more than once. We'll get everyone together and take care of it."

"What do you mean by everything?" Sans asked me as I picked up Flowey.

"Exactly what it means. Everything. Including the two who you told me about."

"You can't do that!"

"Why can't I?"

"Do you have any idea what that's going to do to my brother? To Toriel? It's a bad idea."

"And keeping this secret locked away is even worse." I put my hand on his cheek. "I know your scared about hurting your brother. But it's made you utterly miserable Sans. You've been tormenting yourself long enough. Please, let others besides me help you. Let me be your strength and your voice. Just this once."

"Ngh..."

"If it bothers you that much you can go to Grillby's or do something else. But I just can't sit back any more. Not when they could be targeted next. Besides some damn Human is using your dad. They might as well be warned to you think?"

"...Yeah."

I took his hand.

"Come on. I'll get you some fresh ketchup. To go with whatever you want to eat."

"Well aright, you drive a decently hard bargain."

"I try."

House was nice and quiet still. Clock said it was close to seven am. Huh, guess I'd been off as to what time sunrise was at. Whoops. Anyways knowing my family once I started cooking everyone would get up. Just needed to put Flowey down...and grab a few things.

Let's see I wasn't going to make spaghetti that was Papyrus' thing. Snails were what mom and dad liked.

Ah there was an idea.

"Kid you're making me tired just by watching you." Sans voice pulled my focus away from the stove some time later.

"It's really not all that much work. But you're still sleepy I bet."

"Eh I'll be fine. What are you making though? Don't think I've ever seen Pap pull this much stuff out of the fridge when he cooks."

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon by the smell of it." Andy yawned.

"Coffee person still?" I laughed.

"Like you have to ask. However, what kind of pancakes are those?"

"...Why's it matter?" Sans wondered.

"Sis. What flavor are they?"

"The kind you eat."

"Those are strawberry banana aren't they."

"...Maybe..."

"Son of a...what's wrong now? You only make those when things go wrong. At least they were cinnamon apple." Andy sipped his cup.

"What's wrong with cinnamon apple pancakes?"

"Oh good morning Toriel. Nothing is wrong with them. It's just if my dear sister makes them then she is super depressed."

"Oh dear. These aren't those are they?"

"Nope. Strawberry Banana."

"And what dose that mean?"

"It means she wants to talk."

"Seriously. How did you memorize her feelings by food?" Sans asked around his liquid meal.

"Jill was the same way." Andy chuckled. "Oh sorry. Her mom. Zack was her father's name."

"WOWIE WHAT IS THAT SMELL?"

"Sorry it's not spaghetti Papyrus but I sort of wanted some pancakes. Hope that's not a problem." I apologized.

"Are you kidding darling? Those smell just amazing!" Mettaton gushed. "But make sure to put some glitter on them first."

"How about just some on your plate?"

"Perfect!"

"Andy is right however...I do need to speak with you. All of you. And just to get this out of the way first and foremost. Alphys sorry about your lab I'll help fix it."

"W-what happened to my lab?"

"Nothing." Sans growled.

"We had an...issue arise. It's part of what I wish to speak with you about. Just know I'm sorry and it will get fixed."

"How bad is it?"

"...Well...let's just say you have a, uh, really, large window with no glass?"

"You made a HOLE in my wall?!"

"Well I didn't Sans did."

"Love you too Frisk." A Cheshire grin spread over his face.

"But I didn't exactly do much to stop him. I...was too busy cowering in fear."

"Oh damn it. Right you're scared of the Blasters." Sans smacked his forehead.

"WHAT? WHY DID YOU HAVE YOUR BLASTERS OUT IN ALPHYS LAB?" Papyrus looked confused. "YOU WEREN'T FIGHTING THE HUMAN WERE YOU?"

"No. I was chasing off a bastard."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"I know."

"Wow at least now I know I've got the attention Sans. Thanks." I hugged him as he grunted in a bit of mild annoyance. "So then let's talk."


	6. Know Thy Enemy

There were a lot of things I could stand happening. Endless fighting. Having an entire mountain full of monsters wanting me dead. Running from those Humans who had killed my parents. Hell I could even stand the void Asriel had sucked me into during out fight. But the one thing I couldn't take was this deafening silence which now threatened to suffocate me.

I knew it was a lot for them to take in. Knowing about the restarts was enough to make even Andy look at me funny. But I hadn't let it stop me. Every detail came into light. From how and why I'd even gone to Mt. Ebott in the first place to the recent encounter with Gaster.

Sans had gone rather quiet after a more in depth explanation of that faithful night. Guess he didn't like knowing I'd be so openly hunted after my folks had been disposed of. Didn't take much to figure out knowing the fate of my parents put everyone on edge. Well aside from Andy who had tried so hard along with several other friends of the family to bring their killers to justice. But money and corruption run deep even in the justice system of humanity. No shock me they were all brushed off by some bastards who lined their pockets with blood money.

But their came an uncomfortable pang in my chest at their prolonged silence. It just hurt so much more than it had a right to. I'd known there was a chance they wouldn't believe me. Who would trust in such an outlandish story woven from a teenagers mouth? Heh, especially one without any proof to back up her absurd claims. And yet a small part of me had held onto hope.

A foolish hope which was not being crushed by the sheer weight of this damned quiet. My entire body just trembled in an attempt to hide my rage. Even Sans taking hold of my hand didn't help me calm down. All it managed to do was make tears burn at the corner of my eyes. Why was I even bothering trying? Damn it I hated everything so hard right now.

"Here." An unlikely voice said.

My eyes quickly turned to the voice. I saw Flowey offering me a tape with one of his vines. Gingerly the black rectangle was passed to me. Curiously I began to look it over. A small label sat on a almost white sticker on the top.

"A tape of Judgment Hall? ...Just what is this. I don't understand Flowey."

"You were just wishing for some proof weren't you?"

He took my blank look at him as an answer. Though he swiftly moved to get into my face. A small gasp came from me as thorn covered vines quickly took a firm hold upon my shoulders. Oddly however there was no pain. Like he was just making sure I wouldn't move as closed in. All for a reason I assumed.

"Just remember that the truth hurts Frisk." He warned in a deadly voice.

And just like that he was bouncing away from all of us.

"...Yeah because THAT wasn't ominous as hell." Sans commented.

Flipping the tape over revealed a photo taped to the back. It only took a heartbeat for me to recognize who it was. Sans had told me about those nightmares sometimes. How he would be looking into orbs of blood right before the knife came down on him. The very same which were currently looking right back at me in the image. Long blue-green hair fell over his decently broad shoulders.

Just knowing this was him sort of pissed me off. It send a dull hum of rage down my spine causing my eye to flicker on. I felt the spark in my eye socket while I continued to gaze at his image. Knowing that the blood splattered blade he was depicted licking had killed damn near everyone I knew and loved made it worse. A second spark of primal rage shot down to my core. For countless heartbeats I felt a new urge bubble to the surface.

This feeling was a disgusting urge which had been reserved for only two others in my life. And they had killed my parents in order to earn such an honor. Funny really. How one image could make you hate someone so hard that you slipped into the dark thoughts on how best to kill him. How it could invoke feelings stronger than any words could. Was I a monster for wanting to hear him scream for mercy only to deny him?

Perhaps. But he was a demon for slaughtering so many innocent lives countless times. For no reason other than it was simply 'fun'.

A pinprick of pain stabbed me in brain somehow. Felt like a needle just slipped in right behind my left eye and throbbed demanding my attention. Groaning in discomfort my hand covered the glowing orb as several other feelings just whirled around inside of me. None of them could be sorted out. Was like everything was tumbling around in my skull. Through my anger and hatred there was something else which called out to me.

It was soft but firm in making itself known to my mind and body. In that a blanket of warmth suddenly just wrapped around me snugly. Granted this weak when compared blood lust spiraling round my mind. Yet this somehow felt more tangible than everything else. As it settled into my soul it started to make me feverish. Like my skin was just suddenly to warm for me.

When a bony hand rested upon my shoulder there was suddenly lightning replacing the swelter in my body. Glancing to my side Sans gave me a particularly worried look. My feeble smile didn't fool him for a second.

"Frisk. How are you feeling? You don't look so good suddenly." He informed me.

"I...I feel hot."

Never in my entire life had I seen Sans move so quickly. Didn't even teleport either. He just was all of the sudden a good ten or so feet away from me. Both hands up as if showing he had no weapons. The whites in his eyes had vanished too. Though I could clearly make out the beads of sweat on his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT SHE SAID SANS?"

"Nothing!" Sans sounded panicked.

"I said I feel hot." I repeated.

Apparently Papyrus didn't like that answer any more than his brother. Because a very uncomfortable look settled on his face.

Surprisingly the feeling was less intense now. Ebbing it's way into the back of my mind where it curled up and bothered me no more. Huh, strange. Maybe it'd just over reacted and my body had become flustered for the smallest of moments. Or maybe I was coming down with something. Ugh, that was even worse in my eyes.

I hated being sick. Meant I couldn't do fun things. But more importantly if that was the case then I needed to act now. Gaster wasn't going to save himself. He actually couldn't, well not without some help from an outside source. Of which you damn well bet I'd be lending a hand with.

"Papyrus, Undyne, Andy. I want you all to get ready. Sans you too we'll need a short cut to Snowdin." I stood up from the table rather abruptly.

"Why?" Sans questioned.

"Sans. I know you hate your father. I'm not expecting you to forgive him. But if his powers are as unstable or powerful as you believe them to be. Or whatever it is...then what sort of damage will they cause when placed in Human hands?"

"But that's not possible."

"If he becomes someone's puppet then yet it is. And that's exactly what Dark Magic can do. To Humans. And Monsters."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Wish she were. It's the truth." Andy stood up. "I'll get my things. We should leave as quickly as possible."

"Mom. I know you don't believe me. Most of you don't just...watch this while we're out."

After sliding the VHS tape to her I sprinted to my room. Now I didn't exactly have anything like Papyrus' Battle Body but I did have an array of warm comfortable clothing perfect for our journey. Some jeans, a long sleeved shirt and lastly my leather gloves. The ones Andy had got me as my Christmas gift. It would help keep my hands from getting too messed up with all the punches I tossed. Just get my sneakers and we were good.

Seems the others were ready themselves. Sans did not look very eager to get this going. Which I understood completely. But it had to. For the sake of those I loved.

"Sans."

He casts his gaze up at me, a ripple of concern washed over his face before simply vanishing. Poor guy was going to give himself an anxiety attack or something at this rate. My own eye flickered on as I cupped his face into both hands. I hoped my magic would reach him without the need a tendril. Seeing him like this killed me. And I wanted to do right by him so badly.

But this abuse just couldn't be ignored. Gaster still was, by all means, Sans' father.

"...Heh. Alright. I get it. Just don't expect me to be very happy about all this."

"I'll find a way to make it up to you promise."

"I know." He made a motion with his hands. "Alright everyone just put your hand on me. Makes things a lot easier. Oh and don't let go."

"Don't let go? What's that suppose to meeeeaaaaaan?!" Undyne couldn't stop how her voice lifted a few octaves as we were dragged along with on the shortcut. "...Holy shit that was crazy!"

"Watch your mouth." Sans gave Undyne a creepy grin. "I don't need my brother learning your bad habits."

"...Right. Sorry."

"WHERE TO NOW SISTER?"

"Don't you worry about that too much. Just follow me." I smiled up at him.

Hadn't even finished my words and I was moving again. Andy struggled a bit in the snow at first. Right I'd forgotten to let him know boots would have been the best idea for him here. Note to self apologize for that later. Had to stay focused right now however. Looking at my cellphone gave me an idea of the time.

With any luck we wouldn't be waiting long.

"You do know where you're going right? Not just blindly hoping for a clue?" Undyne asked while following me.

"Have faith in me Undyne. What's the worst that could happen?"

"We could get lost?" Andy wondered.

That got us all snickering. He soon realized why we acted that way when we came to the edge of town. His face turned a bit pink before he laughed at the notion. Good to see everyone here was at least in high spirits. All that was missing was...ah. There they were.

"EH? WHY ARE WE HERE AT THE RIVER MAN?" Papyrus was rightfully confused.

"Trust me on this okay?"

The monster in cloak turned to me look hidden under their hood. But I could tell they were looking right at me. A grin on their unseen face. Heh, where they laughing at me I wondered. Knowing they had been this close to me countless times before. Today however was going to a little different.

I watched the fabric fluttered at their feet as they moved up to greet me. Almost as if they had a bounce to their step. Which was fine my own greeting was a smile to the covered figure. They gave a courteous bow to me which was returned.

"Morning River man. Been a while hasn't it?"

"It has! Tra la la la~ But you're back did you wish for a ride?"

"Sort of. But can we talk first?"

"Of course!"

The answered while turning their back to me. And in an instant I lashed out. My powers struck out with just a simple thought. Cracking into the ground in front of the little hooded monster I took one step closer to them.

"Hey perfect. Then let's talk about GASTER." My voice growled in annoyance.

Little bastard was quick on the draw that was for sure. Because they sliced one tendril blocking their path. Had to say that stung like fuck. Don't think anyone had actually ever CUT my magic like that. And for some really silly reason...it pissed me off to high hell. Did they really think they could out run me?!

"GET BACK HERE YOU SMARMY LTTLE BASTARD!" I roared in a mix of pain and anger.

"Kid! Wait!"

My hears hardly heard Sans voice as my legs carried me after the River man. With magic blazing around my entire body he wasn't going to get very far. Something he apparently realized himself when he turned back to look at me. Color me shocked when they pulled out a scythe from beneath their robes. I forced my feet to slam into the ground as I back flipped away from the first swing taken at me. From there I curled up before sweeping at their legs.

Or at least where there should have been legs.

Worked well enough. But not perfectly. Since they still jabbed at me with their weapon. Jumping over the first was easy. Then came slipping back and to my right. Spinning on the front of my left foot smacked him with a tendril.

Jerk had it coming for trying to bloody stab me. Sure I'd acted like I'd been about to pound him into the snow but the facts were clearly there to contradict such a notion. Level one. Ten HP. Me, fight? Yeah not happening.

But I would dodge until the day I died.

"How can you catch what you can't see." The River man asked.

I suppose he thought that it would be easy to simply ignore that rather impressive looking black hole which just ripped itself into life. But jokes on him. My determination beat stronger and faster than even some hyper God. And right now it wanted HIM. So he wasn't going anywhere. Oh but he tried just like I thought he would.

River man feigned a dodge to the right which sadly I fell for. All that training with Undyne however got me back on track in no time. Damn it that split half second he had on me was going to just murder my timing.

No! He wasn't going to leave. I wouldn't LET HIM! Run harder...faster...FASTER!

My arm extended as the portal loomed right in front of me.

He was already jumping. Damn it! I was going to miss. No...I refused to let him escape. Even as my eye burned like an inferno in my socket I kept reaching. So close. Just another – got him!

Yanking with all my might I could muster in my left arm the River man was yanked back out of his silly little portal. Well half way at least. Then I flung him back, snow cushioned his other wise high impact. As did the tree his shoulder cracked against. It was only then my mind became aware of the fact I too was now falling. Shit hadn't even realized that in order to grab him jumped with my magic about ten feet up.

"FRISK? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Papyrus called out.

"KEEP THE RIVER MAN FROM LEAVING I'M FINE!" I screamed down at him.

"WHERE ARE...HOLY SPAGHETTI! SANS! FRISK CAN FLY!"

"She can what?" Sans huffed as he turned his eyes to the sky. "HOLY SHIT FRISK1"

"I'M FINE KEEP RIVER MAN DOWN!" I ordered again.

Right now I needed to focus. My decent was starting to get faster. More than I was comfortable with. My tendrils reached out to grasp at something, anything, but with my new speed combined with the limited branched to hold my weight it wasn't working. Alright plan b. Limited movement but still managed to wiggle closer to a tree.

Focusing my magic into my hand the gloves with spikes showed up. It wouldn't be enough I knew that. So I forced more and was rewarded with claws. Perfect. Didn't hesitate for a single second as I sank those suckers into the tree bark fast. Only to have my arms crack in protest as they my full weight hit them.

Thankfully that didn't last long as the weight of blue magic captured my soul. Panting hard I turned to give a grateful nod to Sans. After my feet were on solid ground I hurried over to the River man. Nice to see he wasn't even trying to escaped any more. Wait...why wasn't he? That in itself seemed really weird now that I thought it through.

"You have the Void Gaze." They sounded beside themselves with joy.

"I'm hearing that phrase a lot lately. But I'll bet you won't tell me jack as to what it means. So let's try something easier. Where is Gaster."

A gleeful giggle of madness came from the monster as they stood up proper. Mindful of the cage of blue bones around them.

"I am so happy to have met you. You make all of our work worth while! Do you understand how much we have sacrificed to see you here in this moment?"

"He's not going to say anything to us Frisk. Let's go." Undyne grumbled.

"Hey. River man."

"Yes my dear, dear Void Gazer?"

"I want to speak with the man who speaks in hands."

A silence fell over us as they ceased their movements. That seemed to be enough of a reaction to get Sans interest in this monster.

"Some time ago I told you beware of him did I not?"

"Must I still be?"

"No dear Void Gazer. But why do you not call him yourself?"

"Because he is being held hostage in his own mind. Human magic is at work. And I need to find him right away."

"I see. Yes. This is troublesome indeed." He scuffled around in the small space of his prison. "...Very well. I will set you upon the proper tracks. But it is up to you dear Void Gazer to find him. Follow the tug and you will never be far from the man who speaks in hands." He looked at all of us. "A few trips will be needed."

"That's fine. How many can you take at once?"

"Two."

"Sans use a shortcut. Undyne, Papyrus go first. I'll go with Andy."

"You gonna tell us anything about what that was all about?" Undyne sounded a bit miffed.

"When I know enough to tell you sure. Right now I know about as much as you do with being labeled a Void Gazer."

"This still is a rescue mission then I take it."

"Yes Undyne. The mission hasn't changed. And we'll still get to kick some bad guy butt too."

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

She forced Papyrus onto the boat. No sooner had they left our sight Sans turned to me. I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't pleased with my plan.

"Speaking works much better given I'm not a mind reader Sans." I joked as I wrapped him up in my arms.

"He don't deserve this kindness Frisk."

"I know he did things to make you angry. I'm not sure what, and I won't ask despite being curious. But what I will say is that he is still your father. And from the sounds of it he did this to me. Am I right?"

"...Little bit..."

"Then make him repay you."

"How he can't do a damn thing being stuck in that void."

"I'm going to reach in and pull his sorry ass out."

"What? How? Do you realize what you're suggesting is by all means impossible?"

"I'm betting it should be. But this morning I was touching him Sans. I felt his hand in mine. He was cold as ice but the fact is still there. I could physically grasp him." I looked down at my hands. "So I'm going to reach into whatever crawl space he thinks he can hide in, yank his ass out then make him fix things with you."

Sans fell silent then. It was a bit unusual to have him this quiet. But he looked a bit at war with himself. Perhaps it was stupid of me to choose that path. There was something Sans had to remember, and it was very important. This was not just his father we were talking about.

This monster was also Papyrus father. A man whom he had never known. Who up until this morning he had believed whatever story Sans had told him about the guy. Maybe it even went further than that. There was a possibility Papyrus had forgotten and Sans simply never bothered reminding him. Given his pure untamed hatred for the man I was going to with that being what had happened.

Andy let me be alone with my thoughts as we shot over the water. Though he did take my hand to reassure me of his presence. And perhaps to tell me in silence he was going to follow my lead with no questions. Not because he was that blind, Andy was absurdly smart. But he knew right now this was something only I could really fix on my own. He also didn't want to open whatever wounds I may have over the subject.

If it started to effect me then he would press the issue. As it stood right now however I got off at waterfall feeling confused. Here? I turned on my heels to question the River man. Only to be greeted with the boat and nothing more. How in the hell had he vanished to in less than a second of time. Even Sans needed a bit more when he took a short cut as far as I knew.

"So he's somewhere around here then?" Undyne summoned up her spear. "Better go in armed than be caught unprepared."

"Agreed. However...Undyne I want you and Papyrus to stick close to Andy when we find Gaster. Sans. You and I will be front lining this okay?"

"And you're sure that's how you want it."

I nodded at Andy.

"Sans and I will try and end this as quickly as possible. Andy you're here because of your magic abilities. Undyne, Papyrus I know if things boil down to a sticky situation you two are the best bets to have my back."

"DON'T YOU WORRY SISTER! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SURE NOT SITUATIONS BECOME STICKY."

"Glad to hear it."

Now how in all of hell was I meant to find Gaster?

Looking around gave me no clues. Everything seemed to be just as I recalled it. Though I guess he would have been found sooner if he hadn't made himself a pain to find. Still where did I need to look? Wait the River man had said to follow the tug in order to find the man who speaks with hands. Rather peculiar choice of words.

Tug of what? How perhaps was the better question. There had to be an answer here some place in what I'd been given. Just had to take a step back and find how all the pieces to this puzzle fit together. What had happened this morning when encountering Gaster? His note had turned me on my heel to face him.

Yet even before that there had been something else. My eye hadn't been turned on and I'd been feeling all that unease in the air.

...Because of the powerful tug at hip level.

The very same which I now reached out for with my mind. Begging and pleaded with all my might I hoped for an answer. This had to be some sort of connection Gaster and I had.

Come one then. Give me a signal old man. I'm here to help. And I won't leave until I find you.

"Uh...you alright there?" Sans asked me after allowing me several long moments of uneventful silence.

"I think so. Figuring out how this thing works is driving me nuts. Then everyone is talking in riddles or half truths. And it just isn't helping me. This should be easy. Get in, free an old man, punch someone in the face while doing so, and go home."

"When is life ever that cut and dry?" Andy chuckled.

Yes, I know he was right but that didn't cheer up my mood any better. About that moment I was yanked so incredibly hard by something my feet nearly came out from under me. I made a rather shocked sound as my arms flailed ever so slightly. Thinking perhaps it might have been some blue magic from a short skeleton as a practical joke I looked down at my soul. When the color red gazed back up at me a light bulb flicked on. Finally, was about damn time.

"This way."

Each step earned another pull at hip level. Now that I was really focusing on it the sensation wasn't dissimilar to that of a tendril wrapped around me. Strange for me to come to such a conclusion now of all times. My right foot bumped into a wall making my attention slip back to the present. Alright now that was curious when had this gray door been here? Further more...I don't ever remember seeing or being in this hallway.

Judging by the looks of the others neither had they. Undyne looked especially baffled.

"What is it kiddo?"

"Wait you don't see this?"

"We see a wall. I think. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"I TOO SEE ONLY A WALL."

"Wait do you see something else?" Sans reached out putting his hand on the door. "Holy...what in the..."

"You feel it then." I concluded.

"Y-yeah. Is that metal?"

"A door. Turn your eye on maybe you'll see it better then."

Blue and orange flickered on about then. Seems I had been right about the eye. Because Sans was now running his hands along every inch he could reach as if astounded he could have missed such a large door. Papyrus just reached for the knob only to have his hand slip through it. Which caught both mine and Sans attention. He couldn't open the door?

"THIS IS VERY CONFUSING. HOW CAN I SEE THIS DOOR BUT NOT TOUCH IT?"

"Let me take a crack at it bro."

The red gloved hand moved aside for Sans. Who apparently could touch the knob but not move it. He was trying hard not to swear after finding this out. Upon trying everything he could given the situation Sans let go of the knob. And I grasped it right after.

"...Okay I see a door NOW. H-how did I miss this?" Undyne wondered.

"Don't really care too hard right now. Blame magic and Gaster sound good?"

"Works for me. Figures you nerds would hide something like this from me."

"Andy."

"Hm?"

"You have their protection covered right?"

"So long as they stick close to me yeah. I'd say any further out than twenty-five feet and I can't be sure."

"Okay. Undyne, Papyrus stick closer than twenty-five feet to Andy. Please."

"UNDERSTOOD."

"How are we gonna fight then?"

"I'll tell you the time is good."

"Gotcha."

I had to take a quick breath. Just to calm myself. Strange how I'd suddenly gotten so shaken up over something as simple as opening a door. It didn't stop me for long as I pushed the thing open ushering the others in first. My hand took hold of Sans and we stepped in together. Though I never touched the door it swung close of its own will.

Or someone forced it to. I hated traps.

All of us now stood in an impressively large white room. At the farthest end huddled in a mass sat Gaster. The aura of Dark Magic pooling off him left no mistake about that. Andy even gave me a nod when I looked at him. Seems he felt it too. Now then this was going to be a little tricky.

My hand let go of Sans. He had to be mobile for this up coming battle. And yes there was going to be one. No way this Human would be letting go of Gaster with just a few well thought out words and pleases. A guy like him...was going to fight like hell to keep his little prize. So time to get this show on the road.

I found it unsettling that my feet made close to no sound as I advanced upon them. Though the black mass trembled rather violently after I had clearly close to thirty feet or so. Signaling for Sans to stay behind me with one hand I felt my entire body tense up.

" **Well, well, looks whose here...Little. Lost. LOCKE. And her bleeding heart.** " His voice reverberated powerfully through out the room.

My heart dropped into my stomach as my eyes widened in terror.

"...What did you just call me?" I all but blurted.

The black mass stood up turning to face me. As it did the ooze which was very likely Gaster's body shifted about to mold into a new form. An image of the boy from the photo now looked at me. Gaster's cracked skull no more than a decoration upon the top of his head. Like that of a mask to be worn at a play or costume party. For him to have this much control over the body, well my job just got a little harder.

" **LITTLE. LOST. LOCKE.** "

As he spoke the heart shaped locket around his neck pulsed a vivid red. I felt the pulsation of magic washing out from that small little trinket. And all at once everything just clicked for me. My fear vanished behind a curtain of rage. Of fucking course it was them. How silly of me to think they would have just let me go so easily.

" **Oh but that isn't your proper name now is it? No matter how hard you try to deny it you will always be -** "

"IF YOU SO MUCH AS TRY AND FINISH THAT SENTANCE I WILL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT THROUGH YOUR ASS!"

A twisted laugh came from his as his ruby eyes seemed to flash in glee.

" **Temper, temper young lady!** "

"Go home to your masters with your tail tucked between your legs like a good little bitch." I spat back in a snarl.

" **I see you noticed their magic. Good. Means you haven't lost your touch yet. However...I doubt there is much your little toys can do.** "

"Toys?"

Words hadn't even left my mouth and Sans was in front of the bastard with the help of a black tendril. At least the sound of something burning was one shred of good news. The boy cursed up and down as he looked past me at Andy.

" **Oh. You. The disgrace to his entire blood line tagging along with the band of misfits. Can't say I'm surprised. Do tell me are your aunt and uncle still dead?** "

"Were I a smart man I would recall that saying about women and how hell has no furry like them." Andy answered coolly.

It was the distraction I needed. My first missed him by just a hair. In turn a heavy knee lodged into my stomach accompanied by a pulse of magic. My body was sent flying back into the barrier Andy had placed around him and the other two to keep them safe. Ow, my spine cracked in a painful manner. But I was on my feet a moment later.

" **How rude of you. I suppose it's not your fault however. What do I expect from you with a father like yours?** "

"I swear to everything you know and love I will WRECK you. If you keep bad mouthing my father!"

"Frisk it ain't worth it. Just let wants to – ah!"

"Sans!"

I could only really watch in horror as his binds threatened to crush him in their grasp. A second and third one joined in claiming his neck and yanking both arms over his head. By the looks of it they just wanted to rip them right off.

" **So sorry I didn't quite catch what you were trying to say there trash bag.** "

"LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!"

Once more I leap at the bastard. My own tendrils coming to my aid. His attack was far more ruthless this time. A strong tendril captured my throat and yanked me back as two others pulled on my own magically extensions. Right note to self that stung quite a lot. Enough to get me to cry out in the short time I had before my back collided with the floor.

At least he let me go after that. He could have kept swinging me around like a doll.

"H...hey Frisk. Can I speak with you on a serious note?" Sans looked worried about something.

"Shoot. If mister dick master will allow us the time." I spat some blood to the side. "Damn it. Bit my tongue a bit."

"You good other wise?"

"Fine. Is...this important?"

"...Yeah. Yeah it is. It's about well you and me."

"Then is now really the best time?" I suddenly felt awkward.

"...Kid...I need you to listen to me, what I'm about to say is very important."

"Wow way to make that sound ominous as hell." I gave an awkward laugh. "But sure I'm all ears."

"I've always said that I will do anything for you Frisk."

" **Her name is Rin** "

"Whatever. The point is I meant it. Every time. And ever word about you has been nothing but truth."

"W-well that's very sweet thank you."

"But...there is one thing I can't do. Ever."

"Um. Okay what would that be?"

"Heh. Rin...I can't ever stop loving you."

My face turned a dark red.

"Ah. S-Sans is this really a good time for being romantic?"

"Not so much. But well I never was good at timing." He joked. "Look, there are going to be a lot of people who try to tell you other wise. Who want to make you question my feelings. Because I'm a monster I guess. Or some hidden motive." His eye turned to the boy holding him. "And they're welcome to try. Because now you know the truth. Which is I can't ever bring myself to just walk away from this, from what we have."

"I...holy cow this is...wow. Why...why wait until a moment like now to even consider saying this?"

"Heh. I had a little push so to speak. But also because partly I was scared." He looked rather ashamed.

"Okay I can understand that reasoning. Heh."

"I was scared to even think about the fact I might have fallen in love. So I tried to keep telling myself it was a bad idea and you cared for someone else. And that night I pushed you to admit your feelings hoping to finally put my silly feelings to rest. You surprised me again kiddo. Now that I'm in love however? I'm scared again."

"Of what?"

"Of letting go." His face tinted a soft blue. "So that's all I wanted to say."

" **Good. Then I can at least take care of this knowing everything's been said.** "

Sans let out a choked sound as this lapdog started to crush him in the grasp of his appendages.

"WAIT!" I cried out.

" **WHAT NOW?** " He growled.

"Sans and I aren't doing talking yet."

"We're not?" Sans looked about as puzzled as his captor.

"Not really over if I can't say my bit before he dies is it?"

"She has a point."

" **Your not part of this.** "

"I disagree my boyfriend is a very large part of this."

Think I was starting to grate on the guys nerves. Which I was totally okay with.

" **Because it's you. Fine I will allow this.** "

"Yeah not sure you can exactly say no to me anyways." I rolled my eyes.

"So...what's up then? Aside from me."

"You need to know that I love you Sans. And I won't ever, ever stop loving you. But if you someday somehow find someone else who you enjoy more. Please don't hesitate to tell me. Just...promise me. One thing."

"Ah hey. Whoa, whoa what's with the water works?"

"Promise me I can still have you as my friend. Because I never want to completely loose you."

"Heh, heh. Alright it's a promise. No more tears okay."

"Hm." I used the back of my hand to wipe them away. "Now. If you'll excuse me I have some ass to kick."

I could feel my eyes blazing a little harder than normal. Like the heat one gets when close to a lit match. So it wasn't painful just attention grabbing. Which was interesting all on its own. My body suddenly became encased in a purple structure. Confused at this I could only watch as it began to take shape.

Something similar to armor became the end result. Sans looked at this in awe while my fingers flexed. This felt so weird. Then natural like it had always been a apart of me. I flashed a wide grin towards the jerk who held Sans. Now he was gonna get an ass kicking.

" **Well isn't that fancy. But ultimately pointless.** " He smiled at me with jagged fangs. " **What will you do? I still have your toy after all.** "

"First off I'm going to kick it off in a typical skeleton fashion."

" **Oh?** "

"Knock knock."

" **What?** " He blinked baffled.

Papyrus' cry of distress could very easily be heard from behind me. The possessed Gaster placed one hand over his face before he heaved a deep irritated sigh. Oh bonus points. I'd managed to annoy the bad guy.

" **You have GOT to be kidding me. Is this really the time?** "

"NO IT IS NOT! SANS YOU ARE A BAD INFLUANCE!"

"Knock knock." I repeated.

" **You're bloody serious.** "

"Answer the door its rude not to." Sans chuckled a small bit

"SANS!"

" **Stay out of this.** " He growled in annoyance.

"He's right you know. It's very rude." I taunted a bit.

" **Ugh. Fine. Whose there.** "

"Your."

"Do you guys hear music?" Andy asked suddenly.

" **...Your who?** "

Every drop of rage I could muster came boiling free in that instant after he asked me. I'm not even sure how any of it happened. But I was just there, in front of him. My left arm had already been pulled back and was in mid flight when he knew I was attacking. As powerful as he was seems that dodging was not his forte. That's okay however because I took some small joy in cracking him so hard in the jaw he was instantly dislodged from Gaster's body.

"Your worst fucking nightmare."


	7. A Word Unspoken

"Your worst _fucking nightmare_."

The sound of the punch alone made my entire day worth while. Like glass shattering or maybe his jaw being dislocated. It felt so satisfying. Even flung his body back into the wall behind us. A splat of crimson painted one of the white walls. It caused the binds around me to slacken as a large puddle of black pooled on the floor where the other Human had once stood.

Was it wrong of me to hope she had ended up killing my supposed father with that one blow?

Probably but strangely enough I found myself unable to care. My arms were at least free now. So even if I was still being held around my rib-cage helping Frisk wasn't out of the question. Though in all reality being put back on the ground would have been best for me. Because that other Human was getting up. And there wasn't a hell of a lot I could do to move out of the way.

Maybe this would've been less problematic if I had more than one HP. But well there wasn't much I could do about that right now was there?

Well I guess watching the show wasn't a bad idea. See once that little freak got on his feet he was after Frisk. Bastard still favored a knife it seemed. Not that is scared Frisk. I saw her soul start to glow even brighter before. Her determination had started to pick up.

No way he was going to win now.

His first strike was aimed at her chest. With a simple move not only did she lean back but bring a knee up to his stomach. His other hand attempted to reach out and grab her. That purple armor seemed to prevent it which was good. Other wise he'd had her right arm in his grasp. Her counter attack was to lower herself then sweep his legs out from under him with impressive speeds.

As he fell she followed through and used her hands as a center point to put all her weight. In doing so she was able to swing out her other leg and smash it into him. And even better the little bastard now had no knife in his hands. Frisk didn't even give him the chance to get it back. With rapid footwork she stepped closer to him and came down with a stomp which he rolled away from. It let her use her other foot to slide the knife all the way back to where my brother and Andy stood.

Enraged at the loss of his toy and how easily he was getting his butt kicked he summoned up fire in his hands. At the ready Frisk back flipped away from him several times. Didn't stop those flaming orbs being shot at her. But it did make it harder to even touch her. And the ones that did only took chunks out of her armor. Now with some space between she quickly caught onto the fact her armor was not going to withstand his magic.

Guy almost looked thrilled to know that her armor wouldn't be standing up to his attacks. A flicker of curiosity crossed Frisk's face. Once more she was quickly finding herself under attack. No knife in hands he resorted to some old fashion hand to hand combat. Kept his hands covered in flames. Seems he really wanted that armor of hers gone.

It was like trying to punch water. Her moves were so fluid and precise. Lifting a knee to block the blow of a fist. Her forearm deflecting a kick. Add a crouched spin into the mix and now she was behind him. Took a hard kidney punch for that.

His elbow attempted to hit her throat. But landed on her chest instead thanks to quick maneuvering. Staggered but not done yet she jumped up as he came rounding on her with a punch from above. Her hands grabbed his shoulders using them to flip off from only to land several feet behind him. Now on her feet frisk looked at her armor once more. I knew that look, she had a hair brained idea cooking in her head.

Again he stood some distance from her thinking perhaps it would help him. Wrong. She yanked off her right boot and managed to hurl it at him. Made a dull thump sound then fell to the floor. An awkward silence over came up all after this. Just what in the hell had she hoped to achieve with that?

For the smallest of moments Frisk looked at him blankly. Then a wide grin split her face stretchering from ear to ear. Oh god this was going to be good. And I had front row seats. Shaking it off as nothing more than a stupid fluke the cocky little shit motioned for her to bring it on. She gave her nod then flung herself at him.

Those ruby eyes widened in terror realizing that had been a mistake. All her power was in speed after all. Those legs of hers were powerful deadly weapons from all those years of dodging monster attacks. And looked damn good in those pants right now. That was for another time however. Because Frisk literally shot past him only to turn and spear him from behind.

Granted he didn't fall over but that seemed to work just fine for her. With both arms locked around his torso and his balance shaken she grabbed him with tendrils and flung him right over her with all the might she could muster. Didn't have nearly enough time to catch himself before that wall kissed his back. My attention was on Frisk when she cringed in pain. Seems he'd managed a lucky blow on her in all the fuss. Dick had managed to catch her shoulder with some fire.

I could only hope it wasn't too bad. Though from here her shoulder looked red and raw as hell. Finally he was on his feet. And Frisk removed the helm she had. Her last bit of armor. Her foe smirked uncaring as to the fact she was now holding it. However I'm sure his mind changed the instant it hit his face with whatever force she had kicked it at him with.

Undyne burst out laughing along with my brother shattering the momentary silence which followed. Both agreed that the look upon his face had been priceless. Hell even I couldn't stop myself from cracking up. God that had just been too perfect. Not to mention the little victorious fist pump she gave after landing it. Leave it the punk to be a kill joy however.

" **Figures you would resort to such childish tricks. Little bleeding heart.** " He growled wiping the blood from his nose.

"Childish tricks? Hardly. This is how adults do battle."

" **And what would you know of the art of war little bleeding heart?** "

"Sans? Papyrus?"

"Yo?" I quirked a brow.

"NYEH?"

"Blue." She answered her eyes never looking away from the other Human.

"You heard her bro! Let's show this nerd what it means to be blue!"

"BLUE IT IS BROTHER!"

My hand reached out and turned his soul a deep blue. He looked baffled at the concept. Which made it nice and easy to fling him into my brother's on coming attack. Blue and white bones alike clobbered him in an endless string of pain. Only when he smashed into another wall did I let him go. And boy was he pissed.

Oh big surprise he starting coming at me. Had fire in his eyes too. Like he just could not wait to kill me again. Sadly he was going to have to wait.

"Hope you don't mind me _CUTTING_ in!" Frisk blurted as she delivered an uppercut to his jaw.

"Please by all means." I laughed.

" **Again with these damn puns?** "

"What can I say? I fell in love with a _punny_ guy." She winked at me.

"Awh Frisk don't you know that you'll always be my..."

"SANS DON'T YOU DARE!" My brother commanded in an irate voice.

"... _Vertae-bae_!" I shot back with a grin.

" **OH MY GOD**. REALLY?" Papyrus asked angrily.

"Sorry Paps, but you know I just can't resist a good pun." I chuckled.

" **Let's see whose laughing when your dead!** "

Oh shit I'd forgotten he could jump. And I was still a bit uh, tied up at the moment. Wasn't this exactly what I had been worried about a little bit ago? Karma I hate you.

"Undyne!" Frisk sounded panicked.

My eyes closed tightly but thank god the blow never came. Rather when I did open them I saw the murder about ten inches in front of me. Unable to move because his soul was now green. Thank god Frisk had brought Undyne with. Or I suppose I could have used my magic. Sort of hard when you're panicked though.

So thank god for angry fish captain of the royal guard to save me.

"As long as your soul is green you can't escape. How's that for not knowing war you little brat?"

Frisk yanked on the large black appendage which had me suspended in the air. Much to my surprise it simply fell over. Which normally would have been fine. But seeing as I currently being held by it well that made this an issue. Up until Frisk caught me that was. I heard her relieved sigh too.

Guess we were both worried I might end up without a soft landing.

Undyne was currently giving this guy hell it seemed. Spears just kept flying at him. And boy, he really sucked at dodging. At least five hit him at once. Not only that but my brother was adding his attacks into the mix here and there. Guys soul went from green to blue faster than I ever thought possible.

All I found myself able to do was grin at it.

Frisk put me down and launched herself into the thick of things. Two purple tendrils snatched the other human up. He cursed up a storm as he was hefted into the air. Then crashed into the floor. Several rapid times. Right then, seems Frisk was angry.

Found myself rather enjoying how he was being flung around like a rag doll. Though it was a bit unnerving to see her so vicious. Especially since I'd grown up around a smiling loving Frisk. Thank goodness she hurled him aside after only a few moments. Other wise I would have considered stepping in. As angry as she clearly was there wasn't any reason for her to kill the guy.

Even if he deserved it.

"Which branch." She huffed as he attempted to stand up.

" **Heh. All in good time you bleeding heart.** " He got to his feet on shaking everything. A bit of blood now decorated the edge of his mouth. " **As for now the way I see it you have one of two options. Keep attacking me and exact your revenge here. Or you can worry about saving him.** "

All of us followed to where he was pointing. Seems dear old dad was back together again. And starting to slip into what I assumed to be the void. Frisk looked as if she were torn between the choice. In all reality my vote was for finishing off the brat. We could get to my despicable father later.

Or never. Which was totally fine with me. Her entire form locked up, hesitating for the smallest of seconds. But with an irritated growl dashed over to my father. Damn it why couldn't she had just let the old bastard go? This left the brat have his way. But it was far from over that much I could tell.

Frisk gave a shocked yelp suddenly. Tore my attention from the other Human so as to see the reason for her making a noise like that.

Her two tendrils had reached out the full fifteen feet. Coiling around as much of the mass which was my father while she fought against the power of whatever was pulling her in. I was on my feet instantly and at her side in a heart beat. My own powers grabbed not only at her but my father much to my annoyance. The reason for this was simply because it became quite clear were I too loose him she too would vanish. But I wasn't exactly that well equipped for heavy lifting or other strenuous things like pulling heavy objects.

A set of arms captured me at torso level and started to tug hard.

"I've got you!" Andy reassured me.

Most of his voice was drown out by the groaning of void. Hurt my head just to be this close to it. Not even sure how Frisk was withstanding it. But she was reaching up grabbing a hold of our extensions and pulling. Wasn't enough we were still loosing more ground than gaining. More arms grabbed at me and orange joined my blue as we secured Frisk in place foremost.

After all we could try again with my dad. But we couldn't afford to loose someone as valuable as her.

"PULL!" Undyne ordered.

None of us questioned her simply started to do so in unison. One step at a time we began to see results. Wasn't going to lie this was very straining on us. Papyrus clearly wasn't use to this either. So his magic was getting eaten up like no tomorrow. Andy pulled away one arm as he then outstretched it fully in front of him.

That buzz of Human magic hit me again causing my head to spin in wild ways. Made me tighten my grip on Frisk even harder to keep myself anchored thankfully. After a few moments thick white wrapping slithered around his arm. Didn't stop until it reached his shoulder where I couldn't be sure what happened next. At least on that end. What looked to be large white strips of cloth sprang towards not only Frisk but my father.

"BIND!" He commanded.

I heard the slightly shocked squeak from her as her torso was wrapped up in white. Kid had game. And strong magic because once it was locked in place we started to pull quite a bit better. Sounded like it was taking its toll on him however. Given his struggling breath and slightly shaking arm. But Frisk regained control of the situation when we were about half way done.

Her power seemed to just spark when we needed it most. Wasn't hard to feel how her magic just suddenly spiked. Must have been her determination at work along side the magic. All of us gave one final mighty pull. And our reward was the god damned loudest pop I have ever heard in my entire life. All five of us – make that six actually – fell backwards in a heap upon the floor.

Seems we each had our own sound effect to go with it. Andy's being the most amusing in my eyes.

"A-Andy? Sans? You both good?" She coughed while sitting up looking disheveled as all hell.

"I'm good." I flashed a thumbs up.

"Hgn. Y-yeah." Andy struggled a bit with his words.

"You held on too long didn't you?"

"Yeah...sorry."

"Is it bad?"

Andy shook his head and let her over look his limb in question. Those were some nasty looking ligature marks. Kid could have lost his arm if we went on much longer. No wonder Frisk was looking so upset over this. Just another reason for me to have utter disgust in the thing we had yanked from the void. With a grumble my eyes turned to look at the lengthy bastard in question.

He too was struggling to get up. But he was as I recalled. Well aside from the new marks on his face. Looks like someone or something had gotten in a nasty hit on his skull. Served him right. Shook my head while trying to figure out why exactly Frisk had found it so damn important to choose saving him over her own revenge.

" **How...how can this be?** " He sounded just astounded.

"All in favor of home." Frisk held her hand up.

"I." Came the unanimous answer.

"Cool. Hm. How are we all going to get home?" She smacked her forehead. "Damn it I had the plan to get up here but not back. Lovely."

"bI believe I can help./b"

My father strolled over on his long legs. He still looked so professional in his black suite. Huh, seems he'd gotten taller since last I saw him. Annoying as hell. Frisk looked up at him and blinked. Then gave a content sigh.

"Oh man am I glad all that wasn't for nothing. Let me tell you would have been so angry if it had been." A smile broke over her face. "Anyways you said you can help? I'm welcoming it at this point in time. God knows we need it."

" **I'm so pleased you can still understand me. However before I can make any promises we need to make sure I can actually leave this room. Less all your work be for naught Void Gazer.** "

"...My name is Frisk or Rin. Use one of those. Not Void Gazer."

"Or Ambassador." I quickly took her hand. "Is it wise to trust him?"

"Well most he can do is turn back to goop on us. And as we've seen I can yank him out so not sure he gains much from being stupid."

"Hm. Point." My hand brushed her hair back a bit. "You look like hell. Feeling okay?"

"Tired. Heavy. Drained. I want to go home and sleep forever."

"How about a weekend?" I chuckled trying to bargain with her.

"Only if you're there when I wake up."

"Always."

"Hey you two love birds! Seems he can get us home c'mon, I'm hungry." Undyne called to us.

It was a quick trip back given dad's abilities to teleport where stronger than mine. But it made Frisk sick to her stomach. After she greeted Toriel and Asgore she and I climbed the steps together then vanished into my room. She instantly flopped upon our bed with a groan. Heh poor thing here I'd thought maybe she was exaggerating how tired she was. Apparently not.

Silently as she stretched out over the bed my hoodie was peeled off then draped over the edge of my bed. When she felt the mattress press down under my weight her head lifted to look up at me. Without words I stole a kiss from her. Could have sworn she'd have pushed me back. Scolding me slightly because she might have been too tired. But there was no protest.

Just bemused humming into my mouth as our tongues pressed against one another. Heh...when was I going to learn that playing with fire was bad for me? Sooner or later I would end up getting burned. Didn't take a genius to figure out her body was close to heat. Though the signs were obvious to me there was little doubt in my mind she was over looking them completely. In hindsight perhaps telling her what to look for would have been the smart thing to do.

Like how she would feel as if her entire body was in an oven being baked into a pie. Or how these urges would grow stronger. Maybe even warn her that the vivid purple of her eye and bone armor would lighten in color. All in preemptive warning for what she was about to be enduring. But no, I sort of had just figured this would never happen. At least not so suddenly.

And I was an idiot for such thoughts. This was heat I was talking about. Of course it was sudden. That was one of the reasons it was so damn intolerable. Well aside from other things but the fact it could just not be there one second and on you the next was the primary one.

Wait.

When had we shifted to this? I now was looming over her. My little canines latched onto her shoulder from behind as she kept a pillow stuffed into her mouth. Felt my hands running over her sides stopping only to pay extra attention to the exposed bones. Crap. Wasn't she supposed to be the one close to heat and not me?

I wasn't really...but with how handsy I was being with her might as well have been. My shame however was easily over shadowed by the sheer fact that I wanted to escalate things. This wasn't going to end well. Wait. No this could work in both our favor. She had been showing signs but hadn't yet crossed that thresh-hold. Which meant there was still a little bit of wiggle room.

As a Human it seemed her body was easing into this rather than simply letting it over take her. But the cure for heat was a simple one. Mating, or at least sexual release. Perhaps by doing so now in a more controlled fashion her heat would simply never be an issue. Then again the other was just as possible. This could trigger it to become fully blown.

...It was a risk which had to be taken. God damn if this backfired I only hoped she could forgive me. I forced her to look at me with one hand then mashed our mouths together. Her taller form trembled under me as I invaded her mouth with my tongue once more. The sweet savory taste of apples could almost be a drug at this point in time for me. Forcing through the haze in my mind I growled against her possessively.

Caused her to pull back her entire face flushed because of our antics.

"Why don't you roll over for me? I promise we'll have a really good time Frisk." My voice rumbled against her back.

With a gulp and darkening face Frisk slowly rolled over for me. The sight of that golden skin under her shirt got me riled up slightly. Caused me to pull the fabric up to her neck so I could just drink in the sight of her. Those bones over her chest were thumping in time with her heartbeat. And her soul was in clear view of my eyes. Which was rather convenient.

Now normally a skeleton would just slip their hand into the rib cage of the other to grasp their soul. However I had to get those interlocking armor plates open before that could happen. Kissing from her lips, over her neck, then down her front seemed to be more than enough of an intensive to open up for me. Never would forget how it felt the first time my soul was fondled. Like every inch of my body was suddenly being pleasured all at once. A feeling which now my beloved was feeling at my hands.

Something about that was a bit empowering. Knowing my bony digits were the ones bringing her such a feeling. Well, it made my bones rattle softly. The normally red heart was now a vivid purple which I brought to my teeth with tender care. Really wished I had lips right about now. Oh well, supposed Frisk would just have to settle for my tendril and tongue.

Once it was secured in place by the former the later was free to flick over its smooth surface. Her soul pounded in my grasp making it a little hard to tease it at first. So I started off with tender kisses all over. Something to just reassure her everything was fine. Once that melody of soft whimpers and heavy panting slipped from her mouth I knew everything was going to be just fine. Next came my first ever taste of my mate's soul.

Carefully lapping at the right bend of the heart Frisk arched right up into my pelvis. Such a sweet nectar flooded my senses. A muffled string of curses came from the mouth stuffed full of pillow. Since she wasn't telling me to stop...well I decided to suckle the exact same spot which had just been licked clean. My hands grabbed at the hips of the bucking woman under me. Ngh she was making this impossible for me to focus on her pleasure.

"S-Sans." Her ragged voice begged for my attention.

"Hm? What is it Frisk?"

"I...need you..." She gasped for air. "In me please."

Damn near dropped her soul at that confession.

"You sure 'bout that?"

Her answer was a rapid nod of her head. Seems she was far too embarrassed to say it again. Can't say I hadn't had the thought cross my mind. What with her grinding against me like this. My grin softened as my hand trailed down her stomach. She was a bit over dressed at that moment.

[Too much not fluff...]

Every bone in my body was tingling. Hadn't felt this good in years. It was all made simply perfect by the warm arms wrapping around me sometime later. Couldn't keep track of much right now. Time just seemed so pointless when you were this relaxed.

"I can't feel my anything." She was so far gone her words slurred together.

"Just rest." I encouraged.

Not that I even needed to say it in the first place. She was fast a sleep before the words even left my lips. Part of me just felt better saying them I suppose. Got myself decent then covered her up. Might as well let her rest, she'd used god only knows how much energy today. And well I was a bit hungry so this worked well in my favor.

Pulling some of her bangs from her face came more out of habit than anything now I think. Gave me an excuse to touch my teeth to her forehead too. Knowing she was comfortably tucked in allowed me to at least some peace of mind. It had been easy to over worry these past few weeks simply because of her mutation. And now because of whatever the hell this other idiot of a Human was trying. Speaking of that little brat now that I thought it over he seemed to know quite a bit about Frisk.

Or had that just been my mind playing tricks on me?

My hand on the door knob I took a few moments to glance over the sleeping mass on the bed.

...Was she neglecting to tell me something? Nah, that Human just had to be playing mind games with me and her. I trusted her way more than some mind controlling, body snatching, brother killer. A grin on my face I closed the door behind me quietly. Didn't want her waking up so soon after all. And just like that my good mood was soured at the sight before me.

My ungodly tall father was there. Leaning against the wall a smile which I didn't much care for spread over his cracked face. What was he so damn pleased about? Forget it I didn't want to know. He could keep whatever thoughts were in his head to himself. Just shoved my hands into my pockets and walked on by.

" _You know this is only delaying the inevitable Sans. Her heat is fast approaching._ " His calm demeanor made my bones nearly rattle.

"Normally I would ignore you. But you just had to open that stupid mouth of yours about Frisk didn't you?"

I might have been a bit drained from my activities with her but I would dare to wager that I still had enough magic kicking about to beat the hell out of this bastard. My eye snapped on as I spun around to face him. Bastard still had the gall to look so smug at my anger.

" _Tell me are you planning on children with your little toy soon?_ "

"What the fuck did you just call her?"

" _No Sans that is not the proper question._ " He pulled away from the wall and shot daggers down at me. " _What is it that YOU call her_ "

My fist trembled in rage. He had to have known somehow this was a touchy subject for me. Like he'd been crawling around in my brain. Ugh, I hated how he could do that with observation alone. Gaster gave a small hum of disappointment before shaking his head. Tch arrogant fuck wasn't he?

"She's my girlfriend."

" _That's a Human term and you know it. What is she to you really Sans?_ "

"..." My teeth ground against one another hard. "She...she's my...everything." Came my grumbled reply.

" _Mate. That would be the proper word your looking for I believe._ " He heaved a sigh. " _Regardless I am happy for you. It's very clear your magic clicks with hers. It means your children will be strong._ "

"D-did you just..."

" _Well I do wish for some grandchildren. And she is a Human after all Sans. I'm certain I don't have to tell you what that means as far as your ages go._ "

She would die well before I would.

No. He didn't have to remind me of that painful fact. That loomed over my head enough. She could be taken from my life at any damn moment. Not just her age was an issue. Just the biggest hurtle really.

But did he have to make it seem like all she was good for was...was...breeding?!

God fucking damn it did I want to hurt him for that. Oh I wanted to just wring his neck until he was dead. Or maybe let my Blasters deal with him for me. Thankfully however my ears were not the only which had heard such remarks. White bandages from before snapped around my father's throat and limbs rendering his movement rather limited. A mighty yank and he was on his knees before the young man who now was moving away from the steps in order to be face to face with his catch.

"I will say this once and do not dare ask me to ever repeat myself you horrid creature." Andy spoke clearly all emotion stripped away from his words. "That woman you speak so carelessly of is my sister. And I will not allow you to continue insulting her in such a manner."

He pulled tighter on the binds, a wheezing gasp escaped the other skeleton's lips. "I have lost everything dear to me once. I will not allow for a second. She is my sister whom I love with all that I am and more. And I will kill anyone to keep her safe. My magic may be used to help but mark my words it can harm just as easily." Andy's voice became deathly serious. "Do we have an accord Gaster?"

" _I believe so...yes._ "

"Good." The binds of white vanished. "Don't let me hear you speaking ill of her again."

He rose on shaking legs before stumbling down the steps. Andy stood in silence the entire time. Each step seeming to take an eternity for us both. Once it became clear he was now in the comfort of the living room those blue eyes softened and looked at me. His mouth opened and I waved whatever apology he had been forming aside. Kid was alright in my books.

"That took some very large balls. What sort of magic did you say you have?"

"Transmutation. Hence the ability to change the necklace. But that is not my specialty. Healing magic is. And well, what would a doctor be without bandages?" He gave a light chuckle.

"Not a very good one. Thanks for that. Almost lost my cool."

"We may as well be brothers Sans. You clearly love my sister. Weather she is your mate or girlfriend I know you will do right by her."

"Gah. P-please don't say that word any more. It's embarrassing."

"Alright. Now back to the reason I came up here. How is she?"

"Sleeping. And personally I'd like to keep it that way."

"So would I. Perhaps you and I can go to that bar you enjoy for dinner then?"

"Grillby's? Hey not a bad idea. Was just thinking about getting something to eat."

"Well consider it my treat then. Seeing as how I've never actually eaten there."

"Boy are you missing out. Best we fix that."


End file.
